Time Has Gone By
by Elphaniss
Summary: A Doctor/Master Fanfic. The Master survives falling through the Timelock, appearing in the TARDIS after the Doctor manages not to regenerate. This story is about the Doctor and Master's sort-of-developing relationship. This is a multichapter PWP though some plot will develop later. Co-written with Kaz Gemcity.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. So, I started this roleplay at the beginning of the year with Kaz Gemcity. I would strongly suggest you read some of her work. She is brilliant. This is really just a PWP but later on it does manage to get some plot. Anyway, it is still ongoing. I hope to post a chapter every week or so. unedited but is being edited now so yeah. Uhh… Yeah. Enjoy.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It would be awesome if I did though… They are owned by the BBC._

The Doctor awoke to a pounding headache, with no recall of what happened previously. He rolled over to the side and picked himself up when a figure caught his eye. He looked up, slowly, carefully to the figure's face. Only one name came to his mind,

"Master."

The Master watched the Doctor as he came to consciousness, it had taken a while to get back in the TARDIS and he didn't mean to knock the Doctor out, but these things just happen.

The Doctor blinked slowly, not quite sure whether the figure in front of him was real or simply a figment of his overactive imagination. He sat up slowly and leaned again the console of the TARDIS gently massaging the throbbing pain out of his forehead.

"One of us should be dead." He finally said when it became clear The Master wasn't going to explain anything.

"Or both of us," The Master lent against the console, "But who cares? We're alive." He ran a hand through his blond hair, "So, pilot this thing and get us out of here. Somewhere. Anywhere."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Anywhere in space or time. Where should we begin?"

The Master screwed his face up in pain, taking a shaky breath in. The Drums pounded against his skull, and weren't showing any signs of stopping. The Master thought they would have disappeared with the Timelords, but they stayed. Never quieting and never ceasing. He was convinced he would be stuck with them forever.

Pulling himself up from the floor, the Doctor began to play with the TARDIS control, stopping when he glanced at the Master and caught his look of pain.

"Still there?" He asked quietly.

The Master tried to distract himself from the rhythm, "Don't worry yourself about it."

The Doctor frowned.

"Hey," he said, moving toward the other Time Lord and putting his hands on either side of his face, forcing their eyes to meet. "It's hurting you. Of course I'm going to worry about it."

The Master squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to pull away, he didn't want the Doctor's help, but the drums had other ideas. He gripped the Doctor's wrists, torn between tearing them away or leaving them on the side of his face. He chose the latter.

"They won't quieten," the Master's voice was small, "They haven't since the Timelords disappeared." He looked up at the Doctor, "Help, please."

The Doctor closed his eyes. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to The Master's forehead. He hummed against the skin, rubbing small circles on the other man's temples with his thumbs.

The Master flinched at first, then relaxed at the touch. The Drums didn't quieten but the gesture did help him focus on something else. He let out a sigh of contentment as the Doctor rubbed his temples.

"You have to let me in Master. I can't take it from you if you don't let me into your mind." The Doctor chastised him gently.

The Master whimpered when the Drums protested, "What if it's worse without them? What if I can't cope?"

"Then I'll be right here to hold you up. I'm not going anywhere Master." The Doctor swore.

The Master looked into the Doctor's eyes for reassurance, taking a breath before opening his mind and letting the Doctor in.

The Doctor winced when The Master let him. The drums were incessant and incredibly loud. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the sound into his own mind.

The Master struggled against the Doctor, whimpering as the Drums were slowly pulled from his mind. It hurt, it shouldn't hurt at all. "Doctor," he gritted his teeth, "It hurts."

The Doctor frowned. It shouldn't have hurt, it should have been just the opposite. "Stop fighting it Master. Let them go." He pressed another kiss to the others forehead in an attempt to relax him.

The Master let the last of his defences go, surrendering fully to the Doctor as the pain lessened.

The Doctor gasped as the full extent of the drums came into his mind. He shuddered, pulling his mind away from The Master's when he could no longer sense the drums in The Master's head. "Better?" He asked quietly.

The Master was quiet for a moment. Still grasping the fact that the Drums had disappeared. "I-" He felt light headed as he leant back against the console for support, "It-They're gone..." everything sounded louder, he could hear more, he could think clearly. It was overwhelming, he felt sick in the stomach, "Doctor..." He started sinking to the floor as the room started swaying.

"Whoa there." The Doctor caught the Master as he fell, gently lowering both of them to the floor and pulling the Master into his lap. "Just breathe."

The Master took a couple of deep breaths and lent his head on the Doctors shoulder, closing his eyes again. "It's too quiet," he mumbled.

"I can make your pulse pound in your ears." The Doctor teased gently, rocking the other man in his lap.

The Master sighed, "It wouldn't be the same," he quietened as the Doctor rocked them, it was oddly comforting and he felt himself relaxing in his lap.

The Doctor smiled at just how peaceful the other man looked in his arms. "I'd bet you'd like it." He said in mock seriousness. He watched as The Master curled up in his arms and he pulled his head against his chest where he could hear his hearts.

"Why when I've got yours to listen to," he gripped the front of the Doctor's jacket, before playing with a button, "How do you cope with the emptiness?"

The Doctor laughed darkly. "I don't. I run from it, but it hurts every single second." He thought for a moment , running a hand through The Master's hair. "It's not important."

"Mmm... They're just as bad as each other; the Drums and the silence." He looked up at the Doctor, "Where did you put them?"

The Doctor shrugged. "They're in my mind now. I can hear them trying to take over and drive me insane. But then I think of you. That seems to shut them up pretty well."

The Master frowned, "Why would you burden yourself like that? What if they do drive you insane?"

"I couldn't bear to see them hurting you. And I'm already insane Master. If killing my entire family, my entire race didn't push me over the edge, then nothing is going to." The Doctor answered the question coldly.

"Don't talk like that, you did it because you had to. You saved the rest of the universe, I don't blame you." he absentmindedly started stroking the Doctor's arm, "I would have never been able to make that decision, I respect you for that."

"You respect me for killing everyone we ever loved?" The Doctor asked, looking down with something resembling astonishment.

"There wasn't anyone there that I loved anymore, that's why I fled, and I never realised you were fighting as well. That would have taken a lot of bravery to come to that decision." He dropped his gaze to his lap, "I'm sorry if I've upset you,"

The Doctor waved away the Master's apology. "You used to love me, you know. Way back when."

The Master nodded, "I fled thinking you had fled as well, seeing as that was what you wanted to do your whole life but I had a thought in the back of my head that you stayed and fought," He paused, "or died." He looked back up at the Doctor, "I knew that if I fob watched myself, I wouldn't remember you anyway. I thought it would be easier that way, but I kept having dreams of the War, even though I couldn't recall it and sometimes I would wake up screaming. One vivid dream was watching a faceless stranger getting torn to shreds, too broken to regenerate. It wasn't until I opened the fob watch that I realised the stranger was you."

"I got the chance to go, but I couldn't take it. Not with my daughter still alive. And then you left, and she died, and The President was throwing us over a cliff for the sake of his own power. I truly expected to die along with them."

The Master frowned, "What did you do? How did you escape?"

"Honestly? I have absolutely no idea. I woke up in the TARDIS, and I watched Gallifrey burn. I activated a time lock and then I ran, and I never looked back." The Doctor trailed off, staring into nothingness.

The Master let the silence carry on, not wanting to disturb the Doctor, when it became too long he shifted slightly in his lap, "Thank you, for taking the Drums away."

The Doctor looked surprised that the Master was still there. "You are quite welcome, love."

The Master stiffened in the Doctor's lap, "Don't,"

"It's been I long time." The Doctor said, rocking the Master and willing him to relax again.

"Exactly, it's been too long," He started pulling himself out of the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor steadfastly refused to let him go. "Never thought you'd be the one to say that."

The Master stopped struggling and collapsed back into the Doctors arms "I missed you, more than I should have."

"And now I'm right here, and you're pushing me away. That doesn't make sense. We don't have to fight Master, just this once, we can let it go." The Doctor's tone was almost pleading.

The Master pressed his head back to the Doctor's chest, "I know,"

"Let's ignore out parents wars. We did it once before. Lets do it again."

The Master nodded, "Okay," he sat up straighter and rested his forehead on the Doctor's cheek, "It's still too quiet,"

"It won't be when your hearts are pounding in your chest darling." The Doctor teased, putting his fingers under The Master's chin and raising his head to look him in the eye.

The Master raised his eyebrow, "And just how are you going to make that happen?"

The Doctor grinned. He slowly pushed the Master back until he was straddling him on the floor. "Well I'm going to start by doing this..." He mumbled, pressing his lips hard against the others.

The Master froze before moving his lips against the Doctor's and moaning at the touch.

The Doctor pulled away, smiling slyly. "That seemed to work."

The Master glared up at him, "Shut up and kiss me again," He wrapped his arm around the back of the Doctor's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

The Doctor traced the Master's lips with his tongue before using it to gain entrance into his mouth.

The Master let the Doctor slip into his mouth. He entwined his fingers into the Doctor's hair, pulling him closer to the floor.

The Doctor moaned into the kiss, deeply exploring all of the Master's mouth.

The Master moved his arms to the Doctor's waist, pulling him against his body.

The Doctor tutted, and pulled away. "I like seeing you like this Master. Maybe I should just tease you. It gets me a quality reaction." The Doctor teased, rotating his hips against the masters nonetheless.

The Master whined, wanting more, "Doctor, please."

The Doctor grinded his hips down harder. "Begging already, are we?"

The Master moaned at the touch "Just make my hearts pound,"

"With pleasure." The Doctor leaned over and began to suck gently on The masters neck.

The Master arched up at the touch, moaning in pleasure.

Without pulling his mouth away from the Masters neck, the doctor began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He shuddered under the Doctor's touch, moaning at the contact.

The Doctor pulled away, "Shirt off." He ordered

It took a while for the Master to collect himself before he obeyed, throwing it away from him before pulling the Doctor into another kiss and unbuttoning his shirt.

The Doctor moaned against the Master's lips, helping him to undo the buttons on his own shirt.

He pushed his shirt off his shoulders and latched on to the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor groaned wantonly, falling against the Master.

The Master quickly flipped them over, straddling the Doctor and silencing his shout of protest with a kiss as he tangled his hands in his hair.

The Doctor struggled for a moment before relaxing against the floor.

The Master rolled his hips against the Doctor's as he moved to his neck, licking at the Doctor's pulse before grazing his teeth over the skin.

The doctor panted, running his fingers through the Master's hair.

The Master grabbed the Doctor's arms and pinned them above his head on the floor as he bit his neck and started sucking.

"Not, ahhh, fair." The Doctor protested, arching up against the Master nonetheless.

The Master moved down the Doctor's chest, licking and kissing before moving to one of his nipples, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub.

The Doctor didn't even attempt to muffle the yelp that escaped him. He struggled against the Master's hold on his wrists, trying for more room to move.

The Master held his wrists down harder as he teased the sensitive nub between his teeth before sucking it.

"Master. I swear on Gallifrey..." The Doctor threatened.

The Master pulled away with a pop before hovering over the Doctors face and giving him a smirk before moving to his other side and teasing his other nipple as he managed to settle himself in between the Doctor's legs.

"I hate you." The Doctor muttered, managing to wrap his legs around The Master's waist.

The Master rolled his hips as he moved back to the Doctor's face, nibbling on his lower lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

The Doctor bit down lightly on the Master's tongue, sucking on it.

The Master moaned before releasing the Doctor's arms and trailing his own to the top of the Doctor's trousers.

The Doctor immediately brought his hands to the Master's neck, pulling him further into the kiss.

He undid the top of the Doctor's trousers, pulling away as he slipped them off, pulling his shoes off with them.

"Yours too." The Doctor demanded, flipping the pair over again when the Master didn't immediately comply.

The Master struggled slightly, before letting the Doctor work off his trousers.

"Good boy." The Doctor smirked, pulling down the waistband of the Master's pants and kissing his hip.

The Master squirmed under the Doctors touch, "Shut up,"

The Doctor looked up at him innocently. "Why don't you make me?"

The Master waited a moment before flipping them once more, pressing his lips hard against the Doctors.

The Doctor wrapped his legs around the Masters waist and held them flush against each other.

The Master paused for a moment, "Have you got any lube?"

The Doctor frowned. "I doubt it. Haven't done this since Jack."

The Master frowned, "You did it with the Freak?"

"Jack is not a freak. And he is really quite good." The Doctor snapped, slightly harsher than he intended.

"Sure, of course he is, he would fuck anything with a mind." He pinned the Doctor's arms to his sides and lent closer to his face, "Let's see if I'm better than him then,"

The Doctor struggled a little, but knew it wouldn't do him much good. "Good luck." He teased with a smirk.

The Master moved to the Doctors groin, breathing out over his semi-hard erection.

The Doctor sucked in his breathe and then whimpered.

The Master let the Doctors arms go to hold his hips down as he licked up the shaft.

The Doctor tangled his hands in The Master's hair, struggling to arch his hips toward his mouth.

The Master darted his tongue out, catching a drop of pre-come.

"More." The Doctor demanded.

Without warning, the Master took him fully into his mouth til he felt the Doctor's head hit the back of his throat.

"Thank… You." The Doctor breathed, head falling back against the floor.

He pulled his head up, creating suction before repeating the process.

The Doctor moaned loudly, fingers tightening in the Master's hair.

The Master pulled up and gripped the base of the Doctors cock as he wrapped his lips around the tip before swirling his tongue around his head.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to come." The Doctor warned him.

"That was my aim, unless you would rather come some other way?"

"Wasn't complaining. Though I'd love to have you in me. "

The Master looked up at the Doctor, moving his finger to his entrance before pushing in.

The Doctor gasped, but kept eye contact with the Master

The Master added a second, scissoring his fingers.

"If I told you that you're better than Jack, would you just do me roughly?"

"Depends on what I feel like and how it affects me." He curled his fingers slightly, brushing against the Doctors prostate.

The Doctor gasped, "You get to see me fall apart for you?" The Doctor offered pleadingly.

The Master bit back a moan that threatened to escape, he wanted to take the Doctor hard and fast but he wanted to see him come apart for him. He pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up with pre-cum and spit before lining it up with the Doctor's entrance, "Sorry if it hurts," He mumbled before pushing in slowly.

The Doctor groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure as the Master pushed into him. "Move." He begged after a moment of adjustment.

The Master slowly pulled out before pushing back in, "Fuck, you're tight,"

"And you feel amazing." The Doctor answered back with a groan.

The Master moaned as he sped up, angling slightly and brushing the Doctors prostate.

"I forgot how much you loved being told how fucking brilliant you are." The Doctor commented mildly, tightening his legs around the master's waist.

"You catch on fast," He leant over and started pumping the Doctor's length in time with his thrusts.

"Years of practice." The doctor mumbled, arching his hips toward the Master's hand.

The Master smirked before he felt heat pool in his stomach as he neared his climax.

"So close." The Doctor mumbled, thrusting faster into the Master's fist.

The Master grunted as his thrusts became shallower and faster.

The Doctor came first, coming over the Masters fist and onto their stomachs.

The Doctor's climax made the Master come hard after, yelling the Doctors name before collapsing on top him on the floor.

The Doctor was breathing heavily underneath the Master.

"Hearts pounding yet?"

"Mmm," the Master replied before rolling off the Doctor.

"Good." The Doctor smiled. "You didn't have to get off, you know."

"Thought it was uncomfortable for you,"

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

The Master rolled back, throwing an arm and leg over the Doctor and placing his head on his chest before sighing, "I love you,"

The Doctor pressed a light kiss against the top of his head. "I love you more."

"You probably do, I'm not arguing with that." He moved his hand and placed it over the Doctor's hearts, feeling them beat under his touch. He moved his hand up the Doctors neck, cupping his face before the Master placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

The Doctor chuckled lightly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back under the Master's administrations.

The Master ran a hand through the Doctor's hair before sighing and putting it back on his chest and nuzzling his face in the Doctor's neck, "I've missed you, so much."

"It was your own fault." The Doctor reminded him, rubbing small circles on the Master's back.

"I know. All I wanted was to rule the universe, with you at my side, but I don't want that anymore. I don't want the universe, I just want you."

"You could have had me. From the very beginning, I would have run away with you. I always wanted to see the stars, and I never wanted to do it alone. But you never gave me the choice to see it with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Mmm. I'm so glad to have you back. I love you, so much."

The Master let his eyes wander over the Doctor's body, "This regeneration of yours is gorgeous," he let his hand wander down before resting over the Doctor's hip.

The Doctor placed his hand over the Master's. "So they keep telling me. And you're not too bad yourself. My hair's better though."

The Master smiled, "Yeah, it is," he tilted his head up to look at the Doctor, taking in the features of his face before propping up on his elbow and running a hand through the Doctor's hair, "You're almost ginger, just a few shades off."

The Doctor brought his hands up to cover his face. "Never going to get to be ginger." He pouted.

The Master moved the Doctor's hands from his face before giving him a kiss, "You will, one regeneration. Just don't make it too soon. I'm rather fond of this regeneration." He gave him a smile before standing up.

"That's good. He's rather fond of you." The Doctor watched the Master without getting up. "You're not leaving, are you?"

The Master bent down and picked up his clothes, "And miss fucking you every day?" he gave the Doctor a smile, "I'm having a shower, care to join?"

"Of course." The Doctor responded, slowly getting up and stretching his arms above his head. "And who says I'm going to fuck you every day?" He teased, sticking his tongue out.

The Master threw his pants over his shoulder, "Fine then, then we won't fuck at all. It's either every day or not at all, your choice." His laughter rang through the TARDIS as he made his way through the halls to the bathroom.

The Doctor was behind him in an instant, pressing him against the hallway wall. "Or I could take you when I want you, how I want to, wherever I want you." He suggested.

The Master struggled against the Doctor, "No, I am the Master and you will obey me now get off."

The Doctor didn't move, instead he began to suck on the Master's neck. "No."

The Master shuddered at the touch, "Doctor, get off me now."

"And miss an opportunity to get you all hot and bothered? I'd rather not."

The Master felt his heart beats quicken as he became aroused. He struggled against the Doctor once more and gave up when it was no use, "Doctor, please."

The Doctor stepped back, removing himself completely from The Master. "No. I'm going to go take a shower." He said, with might be called an evil grin, turning and starting to walk away.

The Master ran down and over took the Doctor, "Not if I have one first."

The Doctor laughed and started running, easily catching up. "I do more running than you, love."

The Master chuckled as he watched the Doctor over take him when a door caught his eye. He stopped and walked over, grabbing the handle, "Doctor..."

The Doctor stopped and turned back. "Don't-" he started, but the Master was already inside.

_Reviews would be much appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright! Chapter two! I'll be posting every week or so. Hope you enjoy. Unedited. All mistakes are mine, well, half of them are.  
Disclaimer: Characters owned by the BBC. I don't own anything._

The Master stood speechless, he hadn't seen this room in over 900 years, he heard the Doctor enter behind him, "This was my room on Gallifrey... It was _our_ room." His eyes swept across the room taking in every single detail, it was an exact replica, "Why do you have it?" He felt the weight of his memories starting to suffocate him as he remembered more and more, knowing he would never see his planet again. A stray tear fell down his cheek.

The Doctor walked over to stand behind The Master, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "I couldn't let it go." He whispered, looking around the room, the memory of their first night together flashing into his memory with vivid detail. He smiled sadly, next remembering the day the Master walked out on him.

The Master placed his hands over the Doctors, entwining their fingers. His eyes fell upon some red robes hanging over the back of a chair, "Are those our Academy robes?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to get those. My father had them in storage. He wanted me to kill you, and marry your female regeneration, you know." The Doctor walked over and trailed his hand over the old fabric.

A look of disgust came across the Master's face, "I'm so glad you didn't kill me," he walked over to where the robes were, placing his hand on the Doctor's, "Can we sleep in here tonight?"

The Doctor shuddered as more memories, not all good, rushed to the front of his mind at the simple contact. "We can't fuck in here. But if you want to spend the night lying across me, then I'm all for it... As long as you don't disappear this time."

The Master shook his head, "I only want to sleep in here, and I promise not to leave this time." He looked back at the Doctor, "I wouldn't dream of leaving again." He kissed the Doctor, sweetly and gently, "C'mon," He entwined his fingers with the Doctor's pulling him out of the room and down the hall, "We can have a shower together."

The Doctor let the Master pull him out of the room. He held tight to his hand, completely unwilling to let go. "Good. I missed you, and if you leave again I will have to hunt you down." He teased, taking a step closer and wrapping and arm around the Master's waist as they walked.

The Master chuckled, before taking a left and pulling the Doctor into the bathroom and turning on the water, "I was thinking," He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, "if you were up for round two?"

"Hmm. A bit eager, aren't we?" The Doctor pressed himself closer and began to kiss at the Master's neck.

"Just a tad," he pulled the Doctor into the shower, sighing at the feel of the water on his back before capturing the Doctor's lips with his own again.

The Doctor kissed him hard and slow. "God, I love you." He whispered, pulling away for a breath and resting his forehead against the Master's.

"Love you too." He moved his kissed to the Doctor's neck, kissing before grazing his teeth slightly over his pulse as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

The Doctor hummed in pleasure, rocking slightly against the master.

The Master let his hands rest on the Doctor's behind before giving it a squeeze.

The Doctor gasped, arching at the contact. He brought his hands up to cup the Master's face, running his thumbs over his cheekbones.

The Master let his hands rest on the Doctor's behind before looking back into his eyes and waiting for the Doctor to make his move.

The Doctor brought his lips close to the Master's ear, breath hot against his skin. "I am going to kiss you, and then I'm going to fuck you, hard, against that wall. Any questions?"

The Master bit back a moan that threatened to escape his mouth. He shook his head, "Got none."

"Good." The Doctor brought his lips down on the Master's, slowly tracing his lips with his tongue before using it to force his way into his mouth.

The Master let the Doctor invade his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Eyes open." The Doctor murmured against his lips. He began to kiss over the Master's chin and down his neck, grazing he teeth not-so-gently over the pulse point in his neck.

The Master forced his eyes to stay open, gasping when he felt the Doctor's teeth graze over his pulse. He shuddered, "Doctor..." His voice was a whisper.

The Doctor pulled away and met his eyes. "Yes?"

"Please, I need you,"

"Beg for it, Master."

"Please, Doctor. I want you to fuck me, hard. I need you, please."

"I'm not so sure I believe you really want it yet."

The Master moaned, "Please, I need you, just fuck me, use me for your pleasure, pound me, take me hard, just take me however you want, I want you, need you, please Doctor, please."

"Better." The Doctor allowed, trailing a finger down the Master's spine and teasing his entrance.

The Master whimpered as he looked up at the Doctor before turning around and placing his hands on the wall, "Please, Doctor,"

"I don't have any lube. Patience." The Doctor chastised, adding first one finger, and then a second.

The Master whimpered, pressing back onto the Doctor's fingers, "This is the first time I've let someone top me in this regeneration."

The Doctor groaned, scissoring his fingers. "No wonder you're so tight."

The Master moaned as the Doctor stretched him.

"This is going to hurt a little." The Doctor warned, nipping at the Master's collarbone.

The Master squirmed under the touch, "I just want you in me,"

"Your wish is my command." The Doctor used the water from the shower and per-come as lube. He pushed himself into the Master.

The Master hissed in pain as he was stretched further than before, bracing himself against the wall.

The Doctor stilled when he was fully inside the other, giving him time to adjust. "Tell me what you're thinking."

The Master let a moment pass before he responded, "I love you so much." He moaned at the feeling of the Doctor inside him, "And I love the feeling of you inside me."

"And yet I still love you so much more." The Doctor began to thrust into the Master with his words.

The Master couldn't contain the moans that escaped his lips, "Oh, Doctor."

"God, you're so. Tight." The Doctor accent each word with a sharp thrust of his hips, hands grabbing the Masters own hips and leaving bruises.

The Master moved back with the Doctor's thrusts, arching his back in pleasure, "Fuck..."

The Doctor moaned. "This is why you're going to let me fuck you when, where, and how I want." He commented, moving faster.

"Ahh-Alright," the Master cried out when the Doctor brushed his prostate, "Oh, fuck! Right there,"

The Doctor repeated the movement, brushing the Master's prostrate again, and moaning when he cried out.

The Master trailed his hand down and gripped himself, pumping in time with the Doctor's thrusts.

"Don't you dare. Not until I tell you." The Doctor pumped harder, angling to hit the Master's prostrate with every thrust.

The Master whimpered, moving his hand back to the wall before throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure.

The Doctor moved his hand down to the Master's cock and began to rub in time with his thrusts. "Come for me." He ordered, feeling himself get close.

The Master's breathing became laboured as he neared his orgasm. He thrust into the Doctor's hand before reaching his climax, "Doctor!" he shuddered as he released himself, coming hard in the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor thrust into him through his orgasm, coming himself moments later with the Master's name of his lips.

The Master held himself up against the wall, panting. "I love you,"

Legs going weak, the Doctor let himself fall to the floor. "I'd be offended if you didn't honey."

The Master collapsed with him, ending up on his lap, "I'm making up for the time I didn't spend saying it," he kissed he Doctor on the neck, "I love you so much."

The Doctor hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes under the stream of water. "Never going to get tired of hearing you say that, you know."

The Master moved to the Doctor's mouth, kissing him gently.

The Doctor let himself relax completely, trusting the Master. He kissed him back lovingly.

The Master pulled away slowly, resting his head back on the Doctor's shoulder.

"We should probably get up and get something to eat." The Doctor noted, making no attempt at movement.

"Later, please." he grabbed the Doctor's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Later." He agreed, nodding his head.

He sat on the Doctor's lap in silence, relaxing under the warm water. He unconsciously played with the Doctor's fingers before looking down at their hands, turning the Doctor's over and inspecting them before breaking the silence, "You have freckles," he ran his eyes up his arm to his face before smiling, "They're beautiful."

The Doctor chuckled. "Thank you. It's a shame you missed my last regeneration. You would have loved him. Oh, the cheekbones on that one..." He too followed the line of their arms up to the Master's face, meeting his eyes.

He stayed looking into the Doctor's eyes, they offered so much warmth. "This is my second favourite regeneration of yours, so far."

"Second favourite?" The Doctor leaned over to press a kiss to the Master's lips before he could answer.

The Master pulled away slightly, "Your first regeneration. The first one I ever fell in love with."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I was so young, so stupid and shallow. I could have saved Gallifrey then and there if I'd payed attention."

"But then we wouldn't be here, right now."

The Doctor was silent for a few minutes, eyes closed as he just listened to the water, hoping it would hide his tears. "Who says my happiness is worth more than my planet?"

He couldn't see it but the Master heard that the Doctor was crying. He wasn't sure what to say without upsetting the Doctor further. The Master leant his head back against the Doctor's shoulder, tightening his hold on the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor held tightly to The Master, waiting for the tears to pass. "I love you." He whispered fiercely, as if reminding himself.

"I love you too," He ran a hand up and down the Doctor's arm, hoping to calm him down.

"I'm fine." The Doctor reassured him, kissing his forehead. "I'm fine."

"Mmm," He looked at his fingers, slightly wrinkly from the length of time they spent in the shower, "Do you want to get out now?"

"Yeah. I'm going to make you dinner." The Doctor said, smiling widely. "You're going to love it."

The Master smiled in response, standing up and helping the Doctor up before turning off the shower.

"I learned this really great recipe a few years ago. Chicken and tomatoes. It's delicious." The Doctor was still rambling happily.

The Master let the Doctor talk, grabbing some towels and passing one to the Doctor, drying himself with the other.

The Doctor quickly dried himself, dramatically fluffing his hair.

The Master chuckled, "Love the new hairdo."

The Doctor posed. "I think it's sexy." He winked.

"Very sexy," The Master agreed, leaned over to give the Doctor another kiss.

The Doctor took the Master's hand when he pulled away. "I never want go get tired of this."

The Master smiled, "Me neither."

"Food!" The Doctor exclaimed suddenly, throwing open a pair of nearby doors to reveal a large kitchen.

_Reviews please!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thankyou for the reviews, they made my day. So here is the third chapter for The Time Goes By.  
_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except for some of the other Time Lords… yeah_.

The Master stared, "When did you get into cooking?"

"Oh God. It must have been... At least a hundred years ago." The Doctor answered. "What do you want?"

"What was the dish you mentioned earlier? That sounded good."

"It is a Spanish chicken parmesan, with red wine and stuffed bread. Delicious."

"Mmm, yeah that sounds good, would you like help?"

The Doctor put his arms around the Master's waist and leaned against him. "That depends on how good of a cook you are."

The Master smirked, "I am a qualified chef on over 40 planets. I get bored when I'm alone and have the Time and Space at my fingertips." he chuckled to himself, "Well, that was when I had my TARDIS," he looked up at the Doctor, "And when I wasn't running from you."

"Running to me, evidentially." Replied, kissing him sweetly.

The Master smiled against the Doctor's lips before pulling away slightly, "I want to help."

"Does that mean I have to stop kissing you?" The Doctor pouted, before pulling away and going through cabinets.

The Master chuckled, "Well, we could kiss while we're doing this. I've never attempted that before."

"We'd probably keep going and forget all about the food." The Doctor pointed out with a smirk.

"Probably," he looked around the room, eyes landing on the fridge. "What would you like me to start on?"

"That depends. Do you want rice or potatoes with your chicken?" The Doctor asked, pulling chicken and tomatoes out of the fridge.

The Master thought for a moment, "Rice, please. I can start working on cutting up the tomato, if you want me to. I could also do the rice. I found a simple yet flavourful recipe a couple of years ago," He started collecting the chopping boards and utensils, setting them out on the counter.

"I'd love to try it. Why don't you do the rice and I'll put the chicken in the oven. Then we can get back to kissing." The Doctor smiled, winking at the Master and cutting the chicken in front of him.

The Master chuckled as he made his way to the pantry, grabbing the rice, salt and vegetable stock and making his way back to the counter. He put the kettle on, waiting for the water to boil. He found a bowl to cook it in, pouring in two cups of rice and adding a pinch of salt and stock. He turned back to the Doctor, "Have you got a radio or music player in here or something? I'd rather cook to music, if you don't mind."

The Doctor shrugged. "I have no idea. Ask Sexy." He replied, cutting the chicken and then putting it, along with the tomatoes into a rectangle baking pan.

The Master frowned, "Who's Sexy?"

"That's the name of the TARDIS. It's a long story and most of it hasn't happened yet." The Doctor replied, chucking.

The Master laughed, "Is that what you call her when you're alone?"

"Maybe." The Doctor laughed with him. "Or maybe not."

The Master smiled before reaching his mind out to the TARDIS, finding her telepathic link. He asked her, and received images in response, pointing his way to a radio. He smiled before sending a thank you, turning back to the Doctor, "There's one in here," He moved over some appliances before reaching into the back and pulling out the radio, going through the stations. "Is this tuned into Earth stations?"

The Doctor shook his head no. "I try and keep the TARDIS tuned in to the old Gallifreyan stations. Old news reports come through sometimes." He glanced at a nearby clock. "Actually our favourite song from way back when comes on every now and then too."

The Master smiled, trying to remember some stations, tuning it into the middle of the news report and making his way back to the rice, "Do you know what time we're receiving this from?"

"The Gallifreyan should be from just after we started dating. If you're looking for Earth, probably around 2013." The Doctor answered, putting the chicken into the oven and leaning against the counter.

"Well, I've got it tuned into a Gallifreyan channel," He put the rice into the microwave, putting it on for 8 minutes, "Anything else you want me to do?"

"Kiss me. Our song is coming on." The Doctor suggested with a smile. He internally chided himself for his inability to keep his hands off the other Time Lord.

The Master started a little dance over to the Doctor as the music started, wrapping his arms around him and swaying in time with the music as he pressed his lips to the Doctor's.

The Doctor pulled them into the middle of the room, not separating from the kiss. He waltzed them in a slow circle, perfectly in time to a song he obviously knew by heart.

The Master smiled against his lips, "Still got the moves?"

The Doctor answered by dancing, spinning The Master around and dipping him dramatically close to the floor and pulling him back up.

The Master chuckled lightly, humming along with the words and spinning around the kitchen, "This brings back memories," he leant his head on the Doctor's shoulder as the song carried on.

"Good ones, I hope." The Doctor murmured against The Master's head. "Remember the first time we heard this song? We were out to dinner."

"Mmm, yeah, they're good memories." he swayed them from side to side with the music, "That was a good date."

"That was the first time you made love to me." The Doctor pointed out.

"The first night I made love to anyone. One of the best nights of my life." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor leaned his head back, giving the Master more access. "You never told me I was your first."

"I guess I was embarrassed at the time, and I never got around to telling you." He kissed behind the Doctor's ear, "And you we're brilliant,"

"Hmmmm." The Doctor hummed in pleasure. "If I had known it was your first I would have drawn it out so much more."

The Master smiled against his neck, "You made up for it later that week." He heard their song coming to an end but made no effort to pull away.

The Doctor chuckled. "You did seem to love it when I took my time." He did not let The Master go when the song ended; instead, he just pulled him closer.

The Master held him tighter, "It was perfect that way,"

"It's perfect every way, with you. Especially when I have you at my beck and call Master. It's quite arousing when you're submissive." The Doctor replied, lifting the Masters chin with his finger and kissing him slowly.

The Master kissed back for a moment, "Is it now?"

"Like you didn't already know. You were begging for it not two hours ago."

The Master glanced up at the time, "Hmm... So it was. Time flies when you're having fun."

The Doctor laughed lightly. "I can't seem to let you go."

The Master shook his head, "Me either," he pressed his lips back to the Doctor's.

The Doctor brought his hands down to The Maters lower back, pulling their bodies flush as he deepened the kiss.

The Master wrapped his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, "I can't get enough of you." He whispered against his lips.

"We have all of time and space in front of us, yet all I want is the taste of your lips on mine." The Doctor mumbled back, ignoring the ring of the timer.

The Master kissed him harder and held him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"The food will burn." The Doctor warned, walking them backwards until her could press The Master against a wall.

"We, ah, have more to cook." He kissed the Doctor again.

"And I did promise you we could sleep in our old room." He answered, hands sliding under and up the Master's shirt.

"I know." The Master gasped, shuddering at the feel of the Doctor's hands on his chest, "C-can we sleep in there tomorrow? I've got something I want to show you."

The Doctor pulled away and met the Master's eyes. "That depends on what it is my love."

The Master moved his fingers up to the Doctor's face, pressing his fingers to his temples, "Do you trust me?"

The Doctor nodded slowly. "More than anyone else in the universe."

The Master gave him a smile before pressing his forehead against the Doctor's, pushing himself into his mind, letting his thought's mingle with the Doctor's, "I found out how we could entwine our minds together. So you could feel everything that I felt and vice versa." He sent all of his feelings for the Doctor to the front of his mind. Mixing with the Doctor's thoughts with his own.

The Doctor gasped as The Masters mind came into contact with his. It took him a minute to sort through the wave of emotions, but it was worth it. He saw himself through the Master's eyes and saw the passion and heat that surrounded him there. But he also saw the compassion and the love that being together brought both of them.

The Master danced around their minds, sending surges of pleasure through both minds as his lips brushed across the Doctor's. _As long as we're connected by touch our minds should be connected as well. _The Master spoke through his minds,_ In other words, we could have intercourse like this..._

The Doctor moaned. _I would say you have no idea how hard that makes me, but you quite obviously do. _The Doctor pressed his hips against the Master's grinding against him.

The Master moaned, pressing his lips harder against the Doctor's, rolling his hips against his. Entwining their minds made everything twice as pleasurable, _I love you._ The feelings spoke louder than words.

The Doctor brought the memory of the first time they met to the forefront of his mind in response. They had walked into each other in the library of their university on Gallifrey, both dropping their books. The Doctor focused on the feeling he had when their eyes met, like the stars were falling into place. _From the very first moment, I've loved you._

_"Theta Sigma. You can call me Theta. I mean hi. I mean, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Hi."_ The Doctor blushed, remembering how flustered he had been.

The Master smiled at the memory, _"That's a nice name." he smiled at Theta._

_Theta chuckled. "Everyone messes it up. It's not really that hard, but what do I know, it's just my name. Personally I think Koschei is much prettier. I'd bet it looks beautiful written down."_ The Doctor pressed his lips lightly to the Master's. "I was so bad at flirting."

The Master chuckled_, _"Just a tad,"_ Koschei smiled, "Thank you, Theta." He looked down at his books, "I was wondering, would you like to meet up later? Maybe for a study session or something?"_

_"Or something." Theta replied without thinking, unconsciously looking Koschei up and down and smiling. Then, realizing what he said, he blushed. _

"I got better." The Doctor replied, nipping gently at the Master's neck.

"Mmm..." The Master hummed in response,

_"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Koschei smirked, playing with Theta's mind._

_Theta grinned. "Something that will distract you enough to keep you out of my mind." He winked. _

_Koschei blushed, "Sorry, shouldn't be intruding," he looked at his watch, "So, would you want to meet up at the front gate in about three hours? That's when I finish anyway."_

_Theta smiled. "Sounds good to me. Where's your next class, anyway?"_

_"I've got tutoring with Time Lord Regauis. It's like a free period for me."_

_"So you could skip and no one would be any the wiser?"_

_"Kind of, but I look forward to those periods."_ The Master spoke through their mind, _I didn't tell you then but she helped with the Drums._

_"That's a shame. I did want to get to know you better before our date, but it is up to you." __I could have taken them just then. Why didn't you tell me?_

_Koschei smirked, "Just leaves us with more things to talk about then," he held his hand out, "Nice to have met you, Theta. I'll see you later on."_

The memory faded as it finished, "I was embarrassed about them. I was called mad and insane when I was a child and it scared me." He spoke out loud now, "They weren't as loud then."

The Doctor shook his head with both sadness and fondness. "I could have saved you from so much pain you stubborn, beautiful man."

"I know," he dropped his head, "I'm sorry. They weren't as much as a bother back then but they worsened with each regeneration. I thought they would disappear but they never did..." He looked back at the Doctor, "Thank you."

"Don't be sorry. I just wish you had told me. I loved you so much. Still do. But you wouldn't let me help. And you're welcome. I like seeing you happy." The Doctor's words were no more than a whisper, but they didn't need to be, he knew the Master could feel what he meant.

The Master pressed his lips against the Doctor's once again, sending spikes of happiness and love through both their minds.

"Food." The Doctor mumbled, regretfully pulling away from the Master. "We need to eat at some point."

The Master whined, "But that's going to take too long."

"This isn't up for discussion. When was the last time you ate?" The Doctor shot the Master a pointed look, pulling away, but not letting go of his hand.

The Master thought about it for a moment, "I'm... not sure."

"That's what I thought. We are going to eat. And then we are going to sleep."

The Master pouted, "Fine." He looked over the Doctor's shoulder, "Uh... Is your chicken alright?"

The Doctor peered into the oven and with an alarmed look he quickly pulled out the pan. Gingerly he poked it with a fork and frowned. "I blame you for this." He teased, throwing away the food.

The Master smirked, "Well, my rice isn't ruined."

The Doctor pouted. "Rice and I think there's some fruit in the fridge. I suppose that will have to do. A proper meal can wait until after we've slept." He allowed, pulling the Master close and kissing him again, before pulling out plates.

The Master put the bowl of rice on the table, spooning out equal amounts onto both plates.

"Apple or orange?" The Doctor asked, head in the fridge.

"Have you got any pears?"

"Pears. You've always loved pears." The Doctor muttered, tossing one in his direction and sitting down at the table.

"It was always my favourite fruit through all my regeneration's." He took a bite, "Although I do like banana's too."

The Doctor smirked. "I should have brought that fruit basket." He mused to himself.

"Yes, you should have." He placed his pear core down, starting on his rice.

"I was going to, during that... Study session, I believe you called it." The Doctor moved his own food around on the plate, not eating much himself, but watching the Master eat.

The Master smirked, "We didn't really do much studying, did we?"

"Not true. I intimately studied anatomy that day." The Doctor protested with a wink.

"Mmm..." He ate another spoonful of rice, "I liked my body then, more... flexible."

The Doctor wordlessly held out his hand to the Master, wanting to share just how _flexible _he had been.

The Master slipped his hand into the Doctor's opening his mind at the contact.  
_Review's are much appreciated :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey! So Chapter 4. Woohoo. Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know some of you are enjoying reading this. HAPPY EASTER! More smut coming up. Enjoy._

Theta was waiting by the front gate for Koschei when he exited his last class. His eyes lit up when he saw the other approaching.

Koschei smiled as he came near, "Hello again."

"Hello. Do you want to come to my room? Or shall we go to yours?" Theta asked, resisting the urge to kiss Koschei then and there.

"It depends..." He gave Theta a smile, "Who's room is closer?"

"Mine is a five minute walk. Yours?" Theta grinned, and pushed gently into Koschei's mind.

"Yours is definitely closer," He felt Theta in his mind, _Not here, we will get looks..._

_I've only just met you, and have you any idea what I want to do to you? _Theta shot back, grabbing the other's hand and pulling him in the direction of his room.

Koschei followed, chuckling. _So, there really is love at first sight?_

_I __don't know about love, but there is clearly lust at first sight. And second sight. Possibly third. By Gallifrey, can I kiss you yet without seeming inappropriate? _

Koschei looked around, pressing Theta up against the wall and crushing his lips against his when the coast was clear. _Yes, this is inappropriate._

Theta snaked his arms around Koschei's waist. _And you absolutely love it. _

Shut up... He pulled away, pretending to lean against the wall as a teacher walked past. "Good afternoon Time Lord Vinnex." He gave a slight bow in his direction, watching as he walked past. "That was close,"

Theta raised his eyebrows. "Someone is a little jumpy. "The thrill is in seeing how far you can go before someone calls you out on it, you know."

"So, where is this room of yours?" he huffed, wanting to get some privacy as soon as possible.

Theta rolled his eyes, but quietly and quickly led the way to a door. He pushed it open and stepped back. "After you."

"Ooh, polite too. I'm liking you more every minute." He smiled at Theta as he made his way inside.

"That is the idea, Asali." Theta returned the smile, closing the door behind him.

"So, uh..." he trailed off, dropping his gaze.

Theta moved closer, pressing Koschei against the nearest wall and kissing him hungrily. "Just so you know, Asali means "honey" in Swahili." He mumbled when he pulled away to breathe.

"Mmm... Any other languages you know?" he panted against Theta's lips.

"I really don't think that should be your top priority, at the moment." Theta responded, moving his mouth over the other's chin and down his neck, sucking at the pulse point.

"Just, ah, trying to make conversation," he moaned at the touch, "D-don't leave anything visible..."

Theta made quick work of Koschei's shirt buttons, sliding it off his shoulders and falling to his knees. "Your wish is my command." Theta pressed a kiss to his hip.

Koschei tilted his head back, holding a wall for support, "Have you done this before?"

"Do you like it?" Came the reply, as his dragged his teeth over the skin and ran his hands up Koschei's thighs.

"Ah... yes, very much so." He panted.

"Good." Theta repeated the motion, this time bringing his hands to the button and zipper on Koschei's trousers. "May I?" He asked, moving away and meeting his eyes.

Koschei's hearts were racing, his cock straining against his trousers, "Please," he begged quietly.

Theta slipped off his pants and trousers in a single motion, placing a chaste kiss on his thigh.

He gasped as his erection came in contact with he cold air and moaned at the feel of Theta's lips on his thigh.

Slowly Theta stood, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "I'd like to have you now, against this wall, no preparation. You could even have me if you'd like. But I'm too nice to be that rough the first time round." He pulled away slightly and fell back to his knees, ever so slowly taking Koschei's erection into his mouth.

Koschei's breath came out in a rush as Theta took him in his mouth. He moaned, moving his hands to Theta's head.

He hummed, moving his head up and down, eager for the reaction he seemed to be getting.

"Oh..." Koschei moaned, tightening his hold on Theta's head, thrusting shallowly into his mouth.

_Do it. If it feels good, do it. _Theta met his eyes and held his gaze.

Koschei thrust deeper into Theta's mouth, eyes fluttering shut as the feeling took over his mind. _Tell me if I start to hurt._

_You won't hurt me. Enjoy yourself_. Theta swallowed around Koschei, closing his eyes.

Koschei couldn't contain the moans that escaped his lips, feeling the heat coiling in his stomach_, I'm close_

Theta swallowed again, putting his hands on Koschei's hips, pushing him harder against the wall.

His breaths came out as pants as he neared his climax, pulling more on Theta's hair. "Theta!" He yelled as he released himself, legs refusing to cooperate with him as he slid to the floor.

Theta pulled away, catching Koschei as he slid to the floor, pulling him into his lap.

"Uh... Thanks for that." Koschei breathed, trying to get his breath back.

"The pleasure is all mine."

He felt Theta's hardness against his back, "Would you like some help with that?"

"If you want." He presses a kiss to the top of his head.

Koschei turned over, pushing Theta onto his back and hovering over him, placing kissing over his face before pressing his lips back against his.

Theta opened his mouth to Koschei's tongue, moaning.

He rolled his hips against Theta's, exploring his mouth with his tongue as his hands started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Koschei hummed against Theta's lips as he pushed his shirt away from his shoulders, caressing the skin underneath.

"Anytime you're ready to stop teasing me." Theta moaned, head falling back against the floor.

He grabbed Theta's arms, pinning them to the floor beside him, "Oh, I'm going to take my time with you." He kissed his neck, nipping across his collarbone.

Theta whimpered, and then internally cursed himself for doing so. He closed his eyes at the sensation Koschei was creating.

Koschei kissed and licked down Theta's chest, taking a nipple in between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub.

"I swear to... Ahhh... Gallifrey that if you... Don't stop teasing... Oh. Me, I will flip you over... And take you... Myself." Theta panted.

"But you are obviously loving this... Just let me, please..." He moved across to his other nipple, working on that one.

"You're lucky you're hot."

Koschei smirks, "Thanks," He moves down stopping right above Theta's navel before resuming his pace.

Theta squirmed on the floor, striving for more. "Please." He begs quietly, hoping it will catch Koschei's attention.

He let's go of Theta's arms, unzipping his trousers and slowly pulling them down to his thighs, pants soon following. He breathed out over Theta's erection.

Theta groaned, forcing himself to stay still as Koschei gripped Theta's hips, licking up his shaft, failing miserably.

"Oh my... Koschei." Theta panted, reaching down and tangling his hands in his hair as he took Theta's head in his mouth, tongue running over his slit.

Theta held tighter to Koschei's hair, pulling his head up and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"That good?" Koschei asked, puzzled.

"Perfect. I just wanted to see your eyes." Theta explained, slightly out of breath.

Koschei smiled up at Theta before taking him further into his mouth, tongue rippling on the underside of his length.

"Fuck. You're good at this." Theta murmured, a loud moan escaping his lips.

Koschei hummed in reply, hollowing out his cheeks around his length.

"Close. I'm close." Theta warned, hands turning to fists in Koschei's hair.

Koschei sucked on his length, drawing the orgasm from Theta.

Theta called out Koschei's name as he came. Breathing hard as he let go of Koschei's hair and let his own head fall back.

Koschei swallowed all before pulling himself up and wiping his mouth, "Was that alright? Are you okay?"

Theta nodded. "Okay is a bit of an understatement. Thank you."

Koschei smiled, "My pleasure." He shifted his weight onto one arm, running a hand through Theta's blonde curls, "I've got to say, you are beautiful."

Theta chuckled, "You're not to bad yourself, love. I'm finding that I just don't want to take my hands off you."

"Mmm, yeah." He smiled, locking his gaze with Theta's, unable to look away from his warm brown eyes.

Theta ran his hand down Koschei's chest and over his back, enjoying the feeling of the taller Time Lord's skin under his hands.

A shudder ran through Koschei's body as he arched into Theta's touch. He leant down, capturing Theta's lips in his own once more.

Theta kissed him back passionately, tongue tracing his lips before finding it's way into Koschei's mouth.

Koschei moaned, melting into the kiss before his eyes fly open. "Oh, Fuck!" He pulled his pants back up before standing up, trying to find his shirt.

Theta frowned, sitting up slightly, "What's wrong?"

Koschei was flying around the room, picking up his shoes as he did up his shirt, "I forgot I had an assignment to do with Ushas! Son of Rassilon,"

"Blow her off. Tell her you got sick. Stay with me tonight." Theta got up and stepped directly into Koschei's path, putting a hand on his shoulders. "Please, stay."

Koschei was going to push through Theta then sighed, "She's gonna kill me for this," He wrapped his arms around Theta's waist, pulling him closer. "Just be lucky that you are hot and are so worth it."

Theta pressed his lips to Koschei's, kissing him deeply and taking his time. _What is it about you. I'm not usually one to ask people to stay. You completely disarm me. _Theta pulled away and leaned his forehead against Koschei's letting his mind speak for him.

He closed his eyes, sighing, tightening his hold around Theta's waist. _I can't stay away from you._

_This must be what it feels like to love someone. Three hours you made me wait for you, and it seemed like an eternity. _Theta took a few steps back, pulling them both down onto his bed.

He ran his fingers through Theta's curls, burying his face into the crook of his neck_, Can I just hold you and never let go?_

_Yes._ The simple word was all that was necessary.

The memory faded as the Master pulled away, tear's in his eyes. "I let you go."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, It was never your fault that I ran away."

The Master looked down at his plate, surprised. "I've finished, can we go to bed?"

The Doctor stood, and took the Master's hand again. "I would never run from you." He said seriously, looking into his eyes.

The Master nodded, "I know."

"Come on, we need some sleep." The Doctor led the way to their old room.

The Master allowed himself to be lead to their room, his mind replaying that memory. _I love you._

The Doctor pulled them into the room, closing the door behind him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Master's waist. _I love you too. _

The Master walks them backwards, pulling them both onto the bed. Repeating what Theta did in the memory.

Allowing the Master to pull them down, he twisted as they fell, ensuring the Master laned on top of him. _Can I just hold you, and never let go?_

The Master smiled, warmth rushing through him, /Yes/ he rolled them to the side, curling himself around the Doctor, wrapping his arms around him, "All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is right here in my arms."

The Doctor smiled and gently rolled them around the other way. "You're not taller than me anymore, love." He teased, holding the Master close against his body.

"That was the only time I was taller than you," The Master yawned, suddenly feeling very tired, "Mmm, love you."

"Love you more. Sleep." The Doctor began to sing softly in his ear, lulling the Master to sleep.

The Master snuggled back into the Doctor's embrace, drifting off to the sound of the Doctor's voice.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo! Chapter 5. Alright, thanks for the reviews! All were greatly appreciated. I'm still not sure how long this story will be. There will be some other characters appearing later on in the story so there is something to look forward to. Anyway, enjoy.

When the Doctor woke, he was alone in bed. He looked around, taking a minute to remember why he was in his old room and then pondering the fact that he was alone.

The Master was in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. It took him some effort to be able to slink out of the Doctor's embrace to be able to do this. He hummed to himself as he cracked the eggs into the pan, leaving them to go butter the toast.

The Doctor followed his nose, wandering in to the kitchen, with a smile. "You never used to be able to sneak out of bed. I'm not so sure I like this new talent." The Doctor told the Master, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Good morning to you too. There's coffee on the table."

"I'll stay where I am. Thanks though."

"Mmm, alright then." He placed the toast down, "How do you have your eggs?"

"Sunny side up." The Doctor started to kiss the Master's neck lightly.

The Master tilted his head to the side slightly as he continued to cook the eggs. "Do you like bacon?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, I do. You're just hell-bent on making breakfast, aren't you?"

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but that doesn't seem to be happening so while your here, you can start setting the table."

"Or I could continue to distract you."

"I'd rather you set the table, please." He flipped the eggs onto a plate, setting it next to the already cooked bacon.

The Doctor sighed. "Spoil sport." But he moved to do as the Master asked, none the less.

"Thank you. Do you have tomatoes and mushrooms with this?"

"Yep." He answered, still pouting.

The Master smiled cheekily to himself as he chopped the mushrooms and tomatoes, timing how long the Doctor could keep his hands off of him.

The Doctor sat down and stared moodily at his plate, looking up at the Master and then down at his plate again.

The Master turned around, placing two pieces of toast on each of their plates and flipping eggs on top of them. He turned back to the counter before coming over with the tomatoes, mushrooms and bacon, placing them on the table before sitting down opposite the Doctor.  
"Bon appetite."

The Doctor glared at him, taking a bite of his food, happy to find that it was quite good.

The Master refused to meet his gaze, dishing himself some bacon, "You talk in your sleep."

"What do I say?" The Doctor asked, faking disinterest. Two could play at this game.

"You mumble but there were a couple of words I could make out. Did you, uh, do it with Madame du Pompadour?"

The Doctor grinned smarmily. "Why yes I did. The king of France wasn't her only lover. And she was quite good. You wouldn't imagine the things she could do to me."

"Oh, well, alright then." He returned eating, trying to focus entirely on his food.

The Doctor studied him for a minute, before moving to stand behind the Master's chair to whisper in his ear. "When this game of yours is over, and when I win, I am going to fuck you over this table."

"I'm not playing any game, Doctor. I am merely telling you facts and trying to eat my breakfast." He ignored the closeness of the Doctor as he ate a piece of bacon.

"You are trying to see how long it takes for me to go crazy not having you in my arms. Longer than you think. Just know,. revenge is sweet." The Doctor's breath was hot on the Master's ear.

"You haven't finished your breakfast yet." The Master pointed out.

"There are other things I'd rather have my mouth doing." The Doctor responded, going back to his seat nevertheless.

The Master ignored him, getting up to get himself a mug from the cupboard.

The Doctor ate his breakfast quickly. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced, standing and stretching his arms over his head.

"We just had one last night," the Master returned, pouring himself some coffee.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Who said you're invited?"

"Never said I was. Just stating facts. Do you really need one?"

"Unless you had something else in mind?"

"You can always take a shower later..."

The Doctor moved over to the Master in an instant, pulling him up from his chair and deliberately pressing his lips to the others pulse point.

A choked gasp escaped the Master's lips, "I, Uh, I think I won..."

The Doctor bit down, nipping his way to the Master's ear. _I think I'm going to have you over that table until you beg for mercy. Twice. _

_I'm not going to argue with that... _A shudder ran through him.

_You better not. I'm pretty sure you agreed to whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want. _

_Yes Doctor. _He whimpered in submission.

_Good boy._ The Doctor moved his mouth to the Master's, kissing him thoroughly.

The Master moaned into the kiss, his hands slowly wrapping around the Doctor's waist.

The Doctor rocked his hips forward slightly, and then pulled away. "You might want to clear off that table." He suggested.

"A-alright then..." The Master started stacking plates and cutlery onto the tray and placing it on the counter. The cups soon following. He returned to the Doctor's side, "Uh... How sturdy is the table?"

No sooner had the Doctor finished than was his mouth on the Master's again. "Sturdy enough. I hope."

The Master moaned into the kiss, breaking away for a moment, "Please, Doctor."

"No." The Doctor began to kiss down the other side of the Master's neck, sucking and biting.

A soft whine escaped the Master's lips before he let out a breathy moan.

"Strip."

The Master made no hesitation to start stripping off his clothes, placing them on the chair next to the table before standing in front of the Doctor, completely bare.

The Doctor took his time drinking in the Master's body, eyes roaming over every inch of skin. "You are so handsome." He breathed, hand coming up to cup the Master's cheek.

He leant into the Doctor's touch.

"You look better than me this time."

"Thank you. Now hush." The Doctor ordered, pressing his lips to The Master's again.

The Master did as he was told, moving his lips against the Doctor's.

The Doctor smiled, he pushed the Master back against the wall and fell to his knees in front of him.

The Master bit his lip, cock twitching in anticipation.

Starting at his knee, the Doctor slowly kissed and licked a path up the Master's thigh.

"Oh..." He pressed his hands against the wall for support as the Doctor continued.

"Tell me what you're thinking." The Doctor asked, as he started up his other leg.

"I love you... and you are the most amazing person... someone could have." He moaned at the feel of the Doctor's lips on him, "I love you so much."

"Good answer." The Doctor breathed over the Master's cock.

A whimper escaped the Master's lips, "Please, Doctor..."

"Maybe." The Doctor licked a stripe up his erection.

The Master bucked his hips as he moaned at the touch, "Doctor..."

The Doctor moved his mouth to the Master's hip bone. "Or maybe not."

The Master whined, "Doctor, stop teasing..."

The Doctor pulled away immediately. "Now what did we say about you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor..."

"I don't believe that was an answer to the question I asked, Master."

"Whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want." The Master mumbled.

"Exactly. And do you know what I want, Master?"

"You want to take me hard and fast against the table?"

"No. I want to tease you until you're begging and pleading for me."

"Okay."

"And then I'm going to take you hard and fast against that table." The Doctor smiled, lowering his mouth to the Master's nipple.

The Master moaned arching into the touch.

The Doctor moved slowly to The Master's other nipple and then down his chest, sucking hard enough to leave his mark.

The Master moaned, "Oh... Fuck,"

With a hand, the Doctor pushed him hard against the wall, the Doctor slowly took the Master into his mouth, grazing his teeth ever so lightly over him.

A shudder ran through the Master as moans escaped his lips. He clenched his fists as he was pressed up against the wall.

Without and warning the Doctor began to suck, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around the Master's cock.

The Master yelped as his hips bucked forward before he relaxed at the touch. A breathy moan escaped his lips.

The Doctor swallowed again, moving his head slowly up and down.

The Master tilted his head back, eyes closing as his hands wound their way into the Doctor's hair.

"Beg for it." The Doctor ordered, pulling away for a moment before returning to his ministrations.

The Master moaned, "Doctor, please. I-I need you, I want you, I need to come, please."

_Come for me. _The Doctor didn't pull away to issue his order this time, instead humming around the Master and moving faster.

The Master's breathing became heavier as he came close to his orgasm. His hands tightened in the Doctor's hair as he threw his head back as he came hard in the Doctor's mouth. His legs gave way from beneath him as he slid to the floor.

The Doctor caught the Master as he fell, pulling him up again. "Remember when I said I'm going to have you fast and hard over that table? About that time."

The Master nodded, pulling himself up and making his way over to the table.

The Doctor stripped himself quickly and completely, following the Master over to the table.

The Master bowed his head in submission as he spoke to the Doctor, "Which way do you want me to face?"

"Face the table." The Doctor ordered. He pulled the Master back against him, holding their bodies together. He pressed a gentle kiss to the Master's collarbone.

The Master sighed in contentment. He didn't say but he loved the small kisses and caresses that the Doctor gave him, just reminding him he was in love. He pressed himself up to the table, bending himself right over for the Doctor.

The Doctor ran his hands over the Master's back and over his ass. "Came prepared this time." He said, quickly putting some lube on two of his fingers and beginning to stretch the Master.

The Master squirmed in discomfort before the pain ebbed into pleasure, a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Shh. It's okay love." The Doctor soothed, feeling the Master relax as he grew accustomed to the feeling.

"Doctor, more, please..."

"Hard and fast." The Doctor warned, pulling out his fingers and lining himself up at the Master's entrance.

"Oh, Rassilon, yes..." He prepared himself for the Doctor, gripping the edge of the table.

The Doctor slammed into the Master in one thrust, groaning at the feeling.

The Master yelped in pain as the Doctor entered him suddenly.

The Doctor stilled immediately. "Tell me when you're okay." He mumbled, hands on the Master's hips.

The Master breathed heavily for a moment, it was just too sudden for him. He let out a breath and nodded, "I'm good,"

The Doctor began to rock his hips, falling into a fast rhythm.

Moans were emitted deep within the Master's throat with each thrust, the pain quickly turning into pleasure.

The Doctor sped up, thrusting harder as the Master adjusted to his pace. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to enjoy it.

The Master started moving in time with the Doctor's thrusts, meeting his hips as he thrust backwards, "Uh," The Master panted, "Can I... Touch myself?" He felt his cock, pressed awkwardly against the table as it hardened.

"Yes." The Doctor panted. "I'm not going to last, and I want you to come first."

The Master reached down, grasping himself and pumping just a tad faster than the Doctor's thrusts. "Fuck!" He hissed in pain as his arm smashed into the corner of the table, "Hit my arm..."

"I'll kiss it better when I'm done with you." The Doctor mumbled, continuing to thrust.

The Master returned to pumping, feeling the heat spreading in his stomach, "I'm close," He panted.

"Me too." The Doctor thrust harder, striving to make the Master come first.

The Master's breathing became laboured as he reached his climax. He yelled the Doctor's name as he came, tightening around the Doctor.

The Doctor came shortly after, with a final sharp thrust.

The Master slumped over the table, "That was... Fun."

The Doctor leaned over the table, suddenly overwhelmingly tired. "Yeah..."

"Fuck that, that was brilliant." He held up his hand, "That hurt like a bitch though..." A bruise was starting to appear on his arm.

The Doctor frowned, pulling away. "I hurt you?"

The Master chuckled, "No, I hit my arm when I was, uh, _releasing_ myself..."

"Oh." The Doctor relaxed. "Let me see, I bet I can make it stop hurting."

The Master got himself up from the table, holding his arm out to the Doctor.

The Doctor ran his fingers gently over the forming bruise, pressing his lips to the Master's skin, but his eyes never left the Master's.

The Master smiled at him, relaxing at the gesture.

The Doctor kissed up the Master's arm, moving across his shoulder and up his neck with light bites, before pressing his lips to the Master's.

"Mmm..." The Master moaned against the Doctor's lips, eyes fluttering shut.

The Doctor kissed him slowly, reminding him just how much he was loved.

The Master's hands wound up to the Doctor's shoulders, pulling him closer.

_Don't ever let me go. _

_Never, _He wrapped his arms tighter around the Doctor, emphasizing the point.

_Lets go somewhere. _

The Master made no attempt to move away, _Where?_

Anywhere. I want to see the stars with you. Where do you want to start?

The Master pulled away, but still kept his arms around the Doctor's shoulders. He smiled brightly, "Where ever you take me. I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"The glass pyramids in Lithuania. Tomorrow." The Doctor decided, pulling the Master back against him.

"Sounds brilliant." He lent forward, pressing his lips against the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor leaned his head to the side, giving the Master more access and closing his eyes.

The Master parted his lips, nibbling up the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor closed his eyes, moaning.

The Master ran his teeth over the Doctor's pulse point.

"I hope you're going to catch me when I fall." The Doctor muttered, wrapping his arms tighter around the Master's waist.

_Of course, _He moved his hold lower on the Doctor's torso, tightening his grip as he started sucking his neck.

The Doctor arched his body into the Master's, head falling back.

He teased the flesh in between his teeth, before moving down and across his collar bone.

_You are trying to make me fall, aren't you. _The Doctor accused.

_You already have. You fell for me when we first met_. He nibbled across his collar bone.

_And what a hard fall it was. You were so in the closet about it. _The Doctor struggled to keep his knees from going out from under him.

The Master smiled against the Doctor's skin before he moved his lips to the junction where neck becomes shoulder, sucking at the point.

_If you leave a hickey... I swear on Rasslion_…The Doctor threatened.

_You will find a way to hide it... And you don't have any companions to hide it from anyway... _He sucked harder.

The Doctor slid his hands up the Master's back, tangling them in his hair and giving up all hopes of staying on his feet. He lets the Master support his weight.

The Master kept the Doctor upright before lifting his head, "I love you."

"I love you more."

He just held the Doctor, embracing him and letting the moment last.

The Doctor closed his eyes, focusing on just how perfect it felt to be in the Master's arms.

_Reviews are much appreciated. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Alright! Chapter 6. Here comes the plot! Well, at the end anyway. Next chapter will have some intense feels... So, enjoy chapter 6._

_Your perfect. _The Master buried his nose into the Doctor's hair as he pressed his lips to his temple.

_You're crazy, and I don't ever want to move.  
_  
_Neither do I but my arm is cramping...  
_  
The Doctor chuckled, pulling away enough to stand up on his own.

The Master pulled the Doctor back towards him, "So, where are you talking me today?"

"The glass pyramids of Luthiania. They're beautiful, reflecting the blue sun like a hundred and one stars. You'll love it."

"Alright," he looked down at his own body, "Do you think they would mind if I went dressed just like this?"

The Doctor laughed. "Unfortunately, you will need to get dressed."

The Master pouted, "Okay then." He grabbed his clothes, making his way out of the kitchen before pausing. "I'm having another shower."

"Am I invited?" The Doctor asked, picking up his own clothes and folding them neatly.

"Only if you want..."

"When do I not want?"

The Master smiled, "Touché,"

"I don't think I can keep my hands off you though."

The Doctor rocked his hips into the Master's slowly. "We're never going to make it out at this point."

"You keep starting it,"

"It's not my fault this body is incredibly attracted to you."

"Mmm..." The Master lent his head forwards, lips brushing the Doctor's ear, "I want you to take me again, this time, with me on all fours."

The Doctor shuddered in response, closing his eyes as the words brought a visual into his mind. "Yes."

"We will do it while taking a shower, " He grabbed the Doctor's hand, making his way down the hall.

"So demanding." The Doctor complained, not that he minded.

The Master rounded the corner before turning into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him as he pushed the Doctor up against it, pressing his lips firmly against the Doctor's.

The Doctor let the Master take control, moaning against his lips.

He pressed a leg in between the Doctor's, rubbing against the Doctor's groin as he parted his lips, tracing the Doctor's lips with his own.

The Doctor whimpered, hands finding there way into the Master's hair.

The Master ran his hands over the Doctor's chest, as he slipped his tongue into the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor tightened his grasp in the Master's hair, arching against his body.

The Master ran his fingers over the Doctor's nipples before he broke away, panting, "You might want to stop me," he started kissing the Doctor's neck, "We need to shower."

"We have forever. If you want to dominate me, I'm not moving." The Doctor pulled the Master back toward him.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir." The Doctor mumbled, pressing his lips back against the Master's.

The Master wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, deepening the kiss once more.

The Doctor moaned, rocking into The Master in an attempt at friction.

The Master's hands wandered down, stopping just above the Doctor's erection.

"Master." The Doctor pleaded.

"What do you want Doctor?"

The Doctor whimpered. "You."

"Good answer." He ran a finger up the Doctor's length.

"I aim to please." The Doctor let his head fall back against the door.

The Master wrapped his finger's around the Doctor's length as he pressed his lips against the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

The Doctor groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

The Master parted his lips, starting to suck at the Doctor's skin as he ran his thumb over the Doctor's head.

"Master. Please." The Doctor begged, arching toward the Master's touch.

The Master stilled his hand, moving slightly away from his neck, "What do you want me to do?" His lips brushed the Doctor's skin as he talked.

"Anything. I need you." He mumbled desperately.

The Doctor obeyed immediately, following the Master under the steamy water.

The Master wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, hands resting on the Doctor's arse, giving it a squeeze.

The Doctor ground his hips into the Master's, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Tell me how you want it, Doctor."

"Anyway you want me, Master."

The Master paused, "Did you grab the lube?"

"I was a little distracted. That would be a no." The Doctor responded.

"Damn," He looked back up at the Doctor, "Turn around."

"Yes Sir." The Doctor obeyed, splaying his hands on the wall.

The Master stood back, "Get on your hands and knees."

The Doctor brushed his wet hair out of his face, falling to his knees in front of the Master.

The Master stood behind the Doctor, running his fingers over the Doctor's back and running down his arse.

Goosebumps rose on his skin, despite the hot water, as the Doctor shivered at the feeling.

The Master got on his knees behind the Doctor, running a finger down his arse crack as his other hand gripped his hip.

The Doctor pushed his hips back toward the Master's hand.

"Sorry if this hurts," He pressed in one finger, stopping at the first knuckle, waiting for the Doctor to adjust.

The Doctor bit back a groan of pain as the Master's slowly pushed his finger inside him.

The Master felt the Doctor's discomfort, "Relax, Doctor."

"I'm trying to." The Doctor muttered as the pain ebbed away.

The Doctor took a sharp breath in. "I'm fine." He informed the Master breathing slowly.

The Master paused, unconsciously stroking the Doctor's hip with his thumb before he started scissoring his fingers.

The Doctor waited for the pain to turn to pleasure and it soon did. He groaned again, this time enjoying the feeling.

The Master smiled when he felt the Doctor relax, adding a third finger and leaning over, placing kisses on the Doctor's lower back.

The Doctor began to push back onto the Master's fingers.

The Master then added his thumb, lifting his head, "Do you feel ready?"

"Yes." The Doctor responded. "I want you. Please."

The Master pulled out his fingers, gripping the other side of the Doctor's hips and lining his cock with the Doctor's entrance. He pressed his head in just a tad, no further, watching the Doctor's reaction.

The Doctor forced himself to stay still, resisting the urge to push back toward the Master.

"Do you want it Doctor? Tell me you want it." He pushed in slightly further.

"Please Master. I want you. I need you inside of me. Please." The Doctor begged.

The Master pushed himself in slowly, only stopping when he was buried to the hilt. Moans grumbled deep in his throat before he spoke, "Tell me when."

The Doctor was quiet for a few moments, adjusting to the feeling. "When."

The Master chuckled, "Cheeky bugger." The words faded as he slowly started moving in and out of the Doctor, moaning loudly. He moved the Doctor with him, pulling his hips back as he moved forward, "Fuck... Doctor, you feel so... Good." He breathed, stroking the Doctor's hips again.

The Doctor groaned, trying to move faster in The Master's grasp. "Faster." He pleaded as The Master's cock brushed over his prostate.

"No." The Master said firmly, "We are doing this as fast as /I/ want."

The Doctor whimpered, but stilled. "Yes sir."

"Good boy." The Master refused to go faster, staying at that pace for at least another couple of minutes

The Doctor moaned loudly. "Please Master." He begged, hoping it would get him what he wanted.

The Master stilled his movements, "Beg for it, Doctor."

"Please Master, sir. Fuck me, please. I want to feel you in me, to belong to you. Please."

The Master moaned at the Doctor's submission, thrusting faster into him and snaking his hand around his waist, gripping his length.

"Rassilion." The Doctor swore under his breath, panting and moaning.

The Master started pumping his fist in time with his thrusts, speeding up slightly every thrust, "Son of Omega..."

The Doctor came without warning, crying out the Master's name.

The Master's breathing became panted as he neared his climax. He moved his hand back to the Doctor's hip, his thrusts becoming erratic, "Oh... Fuck..." He slammed into the Doctor, throwing his head back and yelling the Doctor's name in ecstasy before slumping over him, "My Rassilon, you are brilliant."

The Doctor smiled, breathing steadying slowly. "You're not to bad yourself." He waited for the Master to get off of him before turning around and pulling him into his lap.

The Master curled up in the Doctor's lap, "I love you."

"And I you." The Doctor held the Master tightly, pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Mmm..." The Master lent his head back on the Doctor's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck.

The Doctor tilted his head to the side with a soft smile.

"You're brilliant."

"Did anyone ever tell you compliments will get you everywhere."

The Master smiled, "They never got the chance to."

The Doctor shook his head and chucked. "You didn't always just take what you wanted love. You were quite the charmer when we first met."

The Master smiled, "I was, wasn't I?"

"I was certainly charmed. And so shy." The Doctor teased.

"Those were the traits that made me fall for you."

"You think I was shy?"

"Around me you weren't. I could bring out a side of you no one else knew about."

"That you very well could. I couldn't keep my mouth off you."

The Master chuckled, "We got caught so many times..."

"It turned you on though." The Doctor laughed.

"Remember when we got caught by Timelord Borusa? The look on his face?"

"Going by that look you'd think he'd never seen anyone have sex before.

The Master burst into a fit of giggles, "He told us to go to the High Timelord of the Academy, after we had cleaned up, of course. Tell you what, I was determined to walk down the hall with my pants around my ankles and my erection standing at full attention."

"You wouldn't have dreamed of it. All of your friends would know you were fucking little old me. What would your father think?"

The Master huffed, "I was considering it..."

"That was the difference between us back then. You were considering it. I would have done it."

"That's because your parent's weren't as harsh as mine."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed in anger. "/Your/ parents were more than harsh, and should consider themselves lucky I didn't know it at the time."

The Master sighed, "Mother was alright. The only thing she did was obey Father. Father... Well... I don't have to say anything there." He tilted his head up to the Doctor, "I liked your parents though. They were nice."

"I should have punched your father when I got the chance. And my parents loved you. They wished you were a girl, but they loved you." The Doctor pressed a kiss to the Master's lips.

"I'm glad you didn't though, he was high up on the Counsel of Timelords, he would have done anything to get revenge." The Master smiled, "It would have been fantastic to watch though."

"Revenge on me is never easy. He could have tried for as long as he lived and I still would have won." For a moment a darker side of the Doctor came out. "I'm one to make angry."

The Master dropped his gaze, placing his head underneath the Doctor's chin, "He's dead now. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Good. He's one of the few I don't feel bad about killing."

The Master reached down, entwining the Doctor's fingers with his own, not knowing what to say next.

The Doctor looked down at their entwined hands. "Sorry." He murmured.

"No, it's fine."

"Mhm." The Doctor pulled the Master close against him. "I hate it when people hurt you."

The Master sighed, "I learnt that a while ago,"

The Doctor looked down at him sadly.

The Master just tilted his head up, gazing into the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you in the past and I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered, meeting his gaze.

"Don't be," He reached up, placing a hand on the side of the Doctor's face, stroking his cheekbone.

The Doctor leaned his head against the Master's hand and closed his eyes.

The Master reached up, brushing his lips slightly against the Doctor's.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He pressed his lips back to the Doctor's.

The Doctor kissed the Master back with a passion bordering on desperation.

The Master ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair, moaning into the kiss.

The Doctor flipped them over, pinning the Master against the floor without breaking the kiss.

The Master pulled the Doctor closer to him, pressing their bodies against each other.

The Doctor moaned into the kiss, letting his full weight rest on The Master.

The Master trailed his hands down, resting them on the Doctor's backside before giving it a squeeze.

"I need you. Now." The Doctor panted, barely pulling away for long enough to breathe.

"How?"

"Any way you want it. Just hard and fast and /now/"

The Master sat up, kissing the Doctor before turning onto his hands and knees, "My turn now."

"You sure?" The Doctor asked, leaning over and kissing down the Master's spine.

A shudder ran through the Master, "Oh, Rassilon yes."

"And you don't have any lube?" The Doctor kissed back up and bit down on the Master's shoulder gently.

The Master groaned, "Things would be easier if we didn't have to use lube."

"So true. I'll have to find a solution to that." The Doctor murmured against The Master's skin.

The Master pressed back, "I need you, Doctor."

"It's going to hurt."

The Master nodded, "Just take it slow, please."

The Doctor lined himself up and slid in slowly.

The Master grit his teeth, hissing in pain as the Doctor slid in.

The Doctor stilled, letting the Master adjust, before he started to move his hips.

The Master moved with the Doctor as the pain lessened, his hisses of pain turning into moans of pleasure.

The Doctor gripped the Master's hips, keeping him still as he moved.

The Master moaned at the feeling of the Doctor inside him. He reached down, wrapping his finger around his own length.

The Doctor began to move faster, thrusting hard.

The Master started pumping his length in time with the Doctor's thrusts, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Rassilion. You're so tight." The Doctor panted.

"I, ah, I know..." The Master panted out.

"Fuck." The Doctor's thrusts became more erratic as he neared his climax.

The Master pumped his hand faster, moving his hips back to meet with the Doctor's thrusts.

"I'm... Gonna... Soon." The Doctor panted, moaning in pleasure.

The Master felt the heat coiling in his stomach, "I'm coming-" He yelled out the Doctor's name as he came suddenly.

The Doctor thrust a few more times before coming with the Master's name on his lips.

The Master was slowly sinking towards the floor, struggling to stay up.

The Doctor let himself collapse, twisting so he didn't fall on the Master.

The Master landed on his stomach, next to the Doctor, twisting his head to look at him, "You alright?"

The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet.

The Master reached down, entwining his fingers with his own, "That was... Fantastic."

"You're always fantastic." The Doctor responded meeting the Master's eyes.

The Master smiled at the Doctor, "So are you,"

The Doctor chuckled. "I'm sure some people would disagree."

"Then that is their loss."

"And you are my gain."

The Master smiled warmly, "I love you."

The Doctor smiled in return. "There was a time when that wasn't true. I'm glad it is again."

The Master smiled, closing his eyes and stroking the Doctor's hand with his thumb, "Me too."

The Doctor pulled the Master closer to him and held him tightly.

The Master curled into the Doctor's side, nuzzling into his neck, "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, sleepily.

"What ever happened to Jack?"

"He runs Torchwood. And eventually becomes The Face of Boe."

The Master blinked a couple of times before responding, "Did he ever get over you?"

"We were never more than fuck buddies."

"But he liked you, didn't he? I... Looked into his thoughts when I had him chained on the Valiant."

The Doctor opened his eyes sharply. "That was an invasion of his privacy. And mine. And I'm sure he cared for me, deeply, as I care for him. But it could never be more. At least not then."

The Master dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry. I was sick minded, I did some terrible things to him and you that year that I will never forgive myself for, things I can never make up for."

"I forgive you. Him, I'm not so sure about. You'll have to ask."

The Master thought for a moment, "Does he have anyone to care for?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it. His boyfriend died for him. And I don't think he ever really recovered."

The Master frowned, "Did you catch his partner's name?"

"Ianto. Ianto Jones."

The Master sat up, "How long was he in the relationship for?"

The Doctor looked puzzled. "It depends on who you ask. Jack was never a fan making things official. But long enough."

"Did he really love him?"

"Without question."

The Master stood up, "I have an idea."

The doctor stood as well, shutting off the water. "What is it?"

A smile spread onto the Master's face, "So, no doubt, Jack and Ianto had a sexual relationship. Now, Jack has part of the Time Vortex coursing through his body and that could have been passed through to Ianto just slightly so if I find the right equipment," he took a breath, "I could bring Ianto back, to be with Jack, forever."

The Doctor was stunned into silence. "I... We... We need to..."

The Master smiled brightly, placing a quick kiss on the Doctor's lips before grabbing himself a towel. He walked briskly out of the door, wrapping the towel around himself, making his way to his room, getting a fresh pair of clothing before rushing towards the main console, "Captain Jack, let's get your old lover back."

_Reviews much appreciated! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Holidays are on for two weeks. Might get a couple of chapters on then. Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, enjoy!  
Warning: Self harm. Angst.

The Doctor followed quickly. "We need to go talk to him. Now." He said, still shocked and slightly angry that he hasn't thought of the idea himself.

The Master paused, "Can we make it a surprise?"

The Doctor shook his head firmly. "No. It is entirely possible that Jack does not want Ianto cursed with the same thing he is. Jack is destined to live on, almost forever and he's not happy about it. We have to ask first."

The Master nodded, "Alright then." He turned towards the console, "Will she let me control her?"

The Doctor shrugged. "She might. Though she doesn't play well with others."

The Master hesitantly placed his hands on the controls, before yanking them away with a zap, "Nope." He looked at his hands, the damage wasn't bad.

"Don't take it personally." The Doctor laughed. He walked over and almost lovingly placed his hands where the Master's had just been.

The Master folded his hands over his chest and huffed, "At least your TARDIS is still alive."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in the Master's direction. "_At least_ my TARDIS nothing. She is so beautiful, so perfect. And she doesn't like it when you put her down. Don't be upset that she doesn't like you."

"Oh I agree. I don't know where my TARDIS disappeared to. I think it died when I fob watched myself. I loved my TARDIS." he sighed, "I miss it."

"I can only imagine." The Doctor put the Master's hand under his own on the console.

The Master smiled, feeling the TARDIS thrum underneath his fingers, "Our relationship was nothing like the one between you and your TARDIS."

The Doctor softly trailed his fingers over the console. "She's not mine. I am hers. She wanted to run away, so she stole a Time Lord. She picked me."

"Exactly. The best relationship you could have. It shows that you can trust each other." He felt the TARDIS entering his mind and he let her, "She loves you, so much."

"And I her... Don't you tell him that story!" He scolded, eavesdropping on what the TARDIS was mentally saying to the Master.

The Master and the TARDIS laughed before he pulled himself from his mind, "So, we going to get Jack?"

The Doctor nodded. "I've no idea where he is though. She's going to bring us to him. You should probably put on some trousers." He said dramatically pulling a lever as the TARDIS started to rock.

The Master looked down at his body before looking up and smirking at the Doctor, "Alright then... I will," He departed, dramatically swaying his hips more as he walked away, blowing a kiss in the Doctor's direction.

The Doctor's eyes followed him out of the room, before he shook his head and refocused on the console. "Where is he Sexy?" He whispered, waiting for the TARDIS to land.

The Master made his way down the TARDIS before coming across the TARDIS wardrobe. He walked inside, trailing his hands across the Doctor's previous regenerations clothing. His eyes landed on some clothing in the corner. He walked over, picking them up and smiling. They were his velvet suits from some previous regeneration. He placed them back down, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't be pleased if he walked out wearing that. He wandered deeper before coming across a black suit, much like his own that he wore when he was on the Valiant. He put it on, checking himself out in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. He mentally thanked the TARDIS for helping him out before making his way back to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up when he walked in, smiling at the smart black suit. "Do you think you can behave if I go get dressed?" He teased, heading in the same direction The Master had just come from.

"Nope." He emphasised the 'p' as he smiled at the Doctor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Try not to start a war while I'm gone." He walked down the hallway, wandering until the door to his room appeared in front of him. The room was not large, but despite his knack for collecting everything, it also wasn't cluttered. Grabbing his favourite blue suit and trademark red converse he dressed quickly.

The Master turned back to the TARDIS, carefully placing his hands on the console and opening his mind back up to the TARDIS, "So, care to show me the rest of that story?" He closed his eyes, smiling and laughing at the story.

The Doctor walked in on The Master laughing. "She isn't telling you everything. That was not my fault. I didn't have the manual." He said, defending himself.

The Master looked at the Doctor, smiling, "Oh, she told me that you do have the manual, you just don't agree with it."

The Doctor shrugged. "I disagree with who wrote it. I threw it into a supernova. Twice."

"Mmm... She told me." He removed his hands from the console, turning back to the Doctor, wrapping an arm around the Doctor's waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "Love you."

The Doctor smiled, hugging the Master tightly. "Love you too."

"So, has she found Jack yet?"

The Doctor ran his hands over the console, closing his eyes and listening to what she had to tell him. "London, of course. 2013. But Rassilion, he's been running since the last time I saw him." He said sadly.

"Do you know what from?"

"Himself, if I had to guess. Trying to get himself killed and saving the world in the process."

The Master sighed, "He's taking after you."

"He hasn't tried suicide yet, so he's quite a ways off, I'd say."

The Master froze before tightening his hold around the Doctor's waist, "You've killed yourself?"

"I've tried. We can't, you know. Time Lords can't kill themselves. I never regenerated. I just woke up."

The Master placed a hand on the side of the Doctor's face, "Don't you ever try to kill yourself again."

The Doctor pulled away. "I can't promise that

The Master pulled the Doctor back, "Yes you can. Please don't, Doctor."

"Leave it alone. This is not up for discussion." The Doctor snapped, pushing away again.

The Master opened his mouth to speak before dropping his gaze, "Fine," he snapped before took a breath heading out of the console room, "Tell me when you get Jack on board."  
The Doctor watched him go, angrily grabbing the closest object and throwing it at the wall. He winced when it shattered.

The Master jumped at the noise before quickening his pace. He clamed his breath, trying not to cry. He made his way into the depths of the TARDIS, asking her for an isolated room. He came across a wooden door and placed his hand on the handle, mentally thanking the TARDIS before making his way in. He stepped into the middle of the room and it flickered to life. He looked around, remembering how to use a room like this. He closed his eyes and projected an image in his head. He opened his eyes and he was back on Gallifrey. He felt the breeze on his skin and felt the heat of the two suns. He turned to his left, seeing the Citadel, built right in front of Mount Predition. He sunk to the floor, laying back and letting the tears flow freely.

The Doctor paced, with half a mind to go after the Master. But he didn't. There was nothing he could say that would take away both of their pain and in that moment he failed to see the point in trying. "Fuck." He swore, at himself, at everything in general, and let himself slide to the floor. He swore again, tempted to find something else to break.

The Master turned to his side, curling in on himself, sobs wracking through his body. He felt the TARDIS trying to calm him but he pushed her away, he had to get this out otherwise he would lose it, again.

The Doctor stood, but he knew the TARDIS wouldn't show him where the Master had gone. It had to be his choice to return. Sighing he wandered aimlessly, tears streaming silently down his face. He found himself in a bathroom. Without consciously thinking about it, the Doctor grabbed a razor from the cabinet.

The Master felt the TARDIS become agitated. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "I don't want your help!" he snapped at her. He felt her trying to communicate with him, desperately. He sighed, letting her, maybe she would leave him alone if he let her. She sent one word, filled with panic, /Doctor/. The Master stood up quickly, running towards the door, "I shouldn't have left him," He muttered to himself, panic coursing through him, "I should have just left it when I had the chance." He just hoped he would find the Doctor before he could do anything.

The Doctor studied the blade, watching as the bright light reflected this way and that. He knew he didn't want to kill himself, knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn't. But that didn't stop the pain and the blood from being tempting, from being a release.

The Master ran down the hall, tears starting to well in his eyes. He asked the TARDIS for the quickest route to the Doctor, thanking her as he quickened his run.

The Doctor was always surprised that you didn't start bleeding right away. It always took a moment. "Maybe," he said aloud to himself, "Maybe it's my body being shocked." He laughed darkly, watching as blood oozed down his arm, leaving trails of red in its wake.

The Master came across the door to the bathroom, grabbing the handle and shaking it. It refused to budge, "Doctor!" He screamed, bashing on the door, tears falling again, "Stop! Please. Oh, Rassilon, please open the door!"

The Doctor opened the door, his calmness a stark contrast to the Master's wild emotions. "I'm fine."

The Master stared at the Doctor, trying to calm himself down, his breathing laboured and shaky, "I-" He broke down, throwing himself at the Doctor, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's shoulder, "D-don't you d-dare fucking do that again." he buried his face into the Doctor's chest, "Don't you fucking dare."

Holding the Master tightly against him, The Doctor let him cry himself out. When he was done the Doctor pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "You walked away from me. I'm not blaming you, I never could. But you walked away."

The Master dropped his gaze, "I-It's my fault. Oh, Rassilon, I am so sorry. I should have stayed here, with you. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." The Doctor said stubbornly. "I am not your responsibility." Using the tips of his fingers to lift the Master's chin, he forced him to meet his eyes.

"But I hate seeing you in pain."

"I don't care. Stop blaming yourself. If you blame yourself for every time I'm in pain, you'd do nothing else."

The Master sighed, defeated, "Okay."

The Doctor looked at him silently for another minute before kissing him gently. "I don't ever want you to see this side of me."

The Master nodded before dropping his gaze again, "Did you actually harm yourself then?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

The Master knew he had but he let the matter drop, changing the subject, "We getting Jack?"

The Doctor nodded. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to break in yet. We've already landed."

The Master let a small smile appear on his face, "Who's going to tell him?"

"Your idea. You tell him. I can't promise he won't push you up against the closest wall and give you the snog of a lifetime though."

The Master chuckled, "I can see that happening, better steer clear of him when I tell him then."

The Doctor grinned. "On the contrary. That'd be hot."

The Master rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's tell him then," He started walking back to the main console."

The Doctor followed, not willing to stop teasing the Master. "I'm serious. No one kisses like Captain Jack Harkness."

The Master pursed his lips as he made his way back through the console, starting to get annoyed with the Doctor.

Sensing the Master's impatience the Doctor pushed him against the wall without warning. "He taught me a few tricks. I'm happy to share what I learned. Or he could show you himself. Your choice." His breath was hot on the Master's neck as he spoke with lips ghosting over the skin.

The Master gasped at the sudden action as he was pushed against the wall. He whimpered as he felt the Doctor's breath dancing across his skin, "I-I rather _you_ show me..."

The Doctor pulled away. "Maybe later." He grinned and winked, "we have stuff to do." He strutted away, knowing the Master would follow.

The Master grumbled to himself, folding his arms across his chest and following the Doctor.

"Keep talking about me under your breath, and I'll have Jack demonstrate on me for you." The Doctor threatened over his shoulder.

The Master closed his mouth, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Frowning at me counts. You don't see me getting all possessive when we talk about others you've fucked."

"Mostly because all the others I've fucked are dead."

The Doctor spun around and had the Master pinned against the wall again before he could blink. "You really want to call me out on the death of our race right now?"

The Master struggled against the Doctor, "I've never fucked another Timelord other than you. I never wanted to. All the others were humans or other life forms. I got bored when I wasn't chasing you. I killed them myself. Some on accident, like Lucy..."

The Doctor pulled away, glaring at the Master. He didn't say anything, but he turned and kept walking.

The Master sighed, trailing behind the Doctor silently.

The Doctor stopped short when he walked into the console room, mouth open in surprise. "Didn't break in because he had a key..." He mumbled, smiling widely at the sight before him.

Sorry. Jack coming up next chapter, where the real plot begins…  
Reviews are much appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: In this story, Miracle Day didn't happen, Jack has rebuilt a Hub and yeah… Just clearing that up. Another character coming into the mix this chapter. Some conflict in this chapter.  
__Oh! And thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! Gives me motivation._

The Master saw the Doctor's face light up as he spotted Jack. He cautiously made his way into Jack's presence, standing slightly behind the Doctor, "Hello Jack."

Jack's eyes narrowed when he saw the Master and he immediately stood up straighter, taking a step forward. "You tortured me. For a year. And now you're saying hello like we met last week in the market?" He hissed angrily.

The Master stepped back, raising his arms in defence, "Jack, I've changed. I have some news for you."

"Bullshit. People like you don't change." Jack responded, not moving closer but not backing off. Standing his ground.

"Would you just listen, please?" He looked over at the Doctor, "Doctor, help?"

The Doctor shrugged. "He's going to have to get it out of his system at some point, and I'd prefer he yell at you now and not push you into the Vortex later. Also, Jack hear him out. If you still want to kill him after he explains, then be my guest." The Doctor addressed first the Master and then Jack, effectively calming them both.

Jack frowned but let the Master speak. He crossed his arms, leaning against the console.

The Master nodded at the Doctor, "Thank you." He turned back to Jack, "Ok, I'm just going to cut to the chase. Jack," he took a breath, "I think we can bring Ianto back."

For a moment Jack didn't respond. Then he turned to the Doctor. "If he is lying to me, he's going to wish I pushed him into the Vortex."

The Doctor smiled in return. "He's not lying Jack. We have a chan-" Jack cut him off, coming over and kissing him.

The Master opened his mouth to protest but instead looked away, waiting til Jack finished, "It was _my _idea," He muttered under his breath.

Jack pulled away from the Doctor, and walked toward the Master, studying him closely. "If I had kissed you, you would have hit me." He pointed out.

"Wasn't asking for one. Just letting you know that it was my idea," He crossed his arms across his chest. "Would you like to know the rest of the details?"

"That'd be great thanks. I'm sure there will be plenty of time later for me to _relax_ you." Jack winked and smiled, leaning against the console.

The Master rolled his eyes before continuing, "Alright. So, obviously, you and Ianto had a sexual relationship and of course you would have kissed him so I have a theory that you passed some of the Vortex onto Ianto. If we can hook Ianto up to the TARDIS, sending the Vortex through him like with you, we can bring him back. Forever."

"He won't be able to die?" Jack repeated, unconsciously rubbing a thumb over his wrist.

The Master shook his head, "He would be like you."

Jack closed his eyes, sighing softly. "He's going to kill me for this."

The Master hesitated, biting his lip before placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to. I love him." Jack said without hesitation, opening his eyes.

The Master smiled, "I know you do." He dropped his hand, "Where is his body? Torchwood, you freeze the bodies, don't you? That would be easier to bring him onto the TARDIS."

Jack looked distracted for a moment before responding. "I can take you to his body, getting him out of Torchwood is going to be a little more difficult however."

The Master bit his lip, "How difficult?"

"Well you have a TARDIS and the most feared being in time and space so I think you can handle it."

The Master looked over at the Doctor, smiling at him, "We need to get our equipment ready."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Sonic screwdriver and three difficult to kill individuals. I think we're all set." He responded turning to Jack. "Unless I'm missing something?"

Jack smiled at the Doctor, "No, there's nothing your missing." The Master shifted behind Jack, walking over to the Doctor, "We need to get the equipment first."

The Doctor turned to him, puzzled. "What equipment do you want to bring?"

The Master paused, "Do you still have my laboratory from when I first started travelling with you?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "Of course. I never touched your stuff."

The Master smiled, kissing the Doctor quickly before flying out of the room, "I'll be back!"

The Doctor just shook his head as the Master left. A small smile playing at his lips. "So how are you Jack?" He asked.

Jack thought for a moment, "Yeah, alright, I guess. Just a question, are you and him..." He motioned with his hands two things slotted together.

"Having sex? I suppose subtly has never been your strong suit. Yes, we are, have been for centuries, but it's more than that. Always has been. Always will be. You know how it goes."

Jack nodded, looking away. "Alright then. I'm glad you have someone again."

The Doctor was quiet for a second. "Jack... We should talk about that."

"About what?"

"Me. You. Us. How it ended."

Jack dropped his gaze, "Look, it was nice while it lasted. I knew it wouldn't last anyway." He looked up at the Doctor, "And hey. On the plus side, we both found someone."

"Jack." The Doctor said sadly, "I left you in your bed. Without saying goodbye. And don't you give me that you knew it all along. Because there was electricity that we could both feel." He moved closer to Jack forcing him to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Jack remembered that night clearly. Waking up to find himself alone after thinking he would never be for the rest of his life. His breath caught in his throat, "I loved you." His voice was a whisper.

The Doctor brought his hand up to Jack's cheek, thumb ghosting over his cheekbone. "Loved or love?" He asked softly.

"I..." Jack locked his eyes onto the Doctor's, "I love you, but...But I can't." He shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Because of Ianto, or The Master, or because you can never forgive me?" The Doctor couldn't keep the pain out of his voice.

Jack placed a hand on top of the Doctor's, "All three." He spoke in a pained whisper.

The Doctor bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. "I want to kiss you. It makes me a terrible person, but I want to kiss you."

Jack ran a hand through the Doctor's hair. "Doctor, you changed me. You made me a better man. I owe everything to you." He ran his hand back down, cupping the Doctor's face, urging him to look at him. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met some of the most brilliant and fantastic people in the Universe." His eyes dropped to the Doctor's lips, "But I can't forgive you for what you did."

The Doctor didn't answer. He just pressed his lips to Jack's gently, hands coming up to hold his head. He didn't let himself think about it because he knew how wrong it was, but in that moment, The Doctor did not care.

Jack let the Doctor kiss him, to let him get it out. He slowly reached up, wrapping his fingers around the Doctor's wrists, pulling them away from his face and stopping the kiss, "Doctor, I can't."

The Doctor whimpered. "Jack, I-" He trailed off, closing his eyes again.

Jack smiled softly, "You love me?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"No, but I want to know."

"Yes."

Jack pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "Okay."

"None of this is okay." The Doctor answered, but he did not pull away.

"It doesn't matter. Life isn't fair, you've just got to make do with what you have."

"It wasn't your fault. When I left, it was me, not you. I have been running for my whole life, and I couldn't stay."

The Master collected his gear, some of the equipment was a bit dated but still very advanced for many species. He put them into a box he found before carrying them back to the console, "I've got-" He stopped when he saw the Doctor and Jack embracing each other, "What happened?"

The Doctor pulled away from Jack, keeping his eyes locked on his. "Absolutely nothing. Jack was just telling me about his Christmas."

"Oh yeah? Why did he need a hug?"

Jack took a step forward. "Because while you were busy summoning Timelords, and The Doctor was busy stopping you, I was busy comforting Ianto's nephew since his sister is in the hospital." He answered.

The Master closed his mouth and looked away, "Sorry... I'm sorry," he put the box down on the floor, "I've got the items needed to help bring Ianto back. We can get him now." He still refused to meet either of their eyes.

The Doctor nodded, taking a deep breath. "Jack why don't you go bring the box outside. We'll be right behind you." Jack looked sceptical, but did as the Doctor asked. He walked over to the Master, coming close but not touching him.

The Master watched as Jack went outside before turning back to the Doctor, "Was that true? What you and Jack said?" his voice was a whisper.

The Doctor felt the guilt rise in his chest. "You're going to have to trust me Master. Jack and I... Trust me." He answered.

The Master looked up at the Doctor, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing going on between us."

The Master pursed his lips turning on his heel and making his way out of the TARDIS, "Don't lie to me Doctor, I can't trust you if you do."

The Doctor grabbed his arm, pulling the Master back towards him. "This, what we're about to do, it's not going to be easy. And you should know that I'm doing it for him, because I did something that I shouldn't have, and he will never forgive me. I need to atone for that."

The Master looked down, "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

The Master yanked his arm from the Doctor's grip, "No, I don't."

"It doesn't lessen what I feel for you." The Doctor said softly, cursing himself.

The Master looked at the Doctor, "I-I..." he sighed, "Okay."

"Thank you." The Doctor whispered. "Thank you."

The Master embraced the Doctor, "I love you."

The Doctor kissed him, hands snaking around the Master's waist. "I love you too." He mumbled.

The Master wrapped his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, deepening the kiss.

The Doctor walked them backwards, pushing the Master against a wall.

The Master moaned into the kiss, "Jack's just outside..."

"I don't care if you don't care." The Doctor bargained, nipping the Master's lip.

"I-I don't care..." The Master shuddered under the Doctor's actions.

The Doctor slid his hands up the Master's shirt, resting them on his chest.

The Master moaned, kissing the Doctor deeply.

Slowly the Doctor pulled away and sighed. "We can't do this right now."

The Master panted, looking at the Doctor, "Yeah..." he looked towards the door, "We should really..."

"I know." The Doctor wrapped his hand around the Master's waist and walked with him that way toward the door.

The Master rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder as they walked, "When we're done, after Ianto is back, do you want to see if they would like to travel with us for a while?"

The Doctor chuckled. "I think they're going to be a little bush screwing like rabbits for a few days. But after that, I think they would love to come with us."

The Master chuckled, reaching out to open the door, pausing for a moment, "Do you think they will get kids?"

The Doctor considered it. "No, they've both seen the worst parts of this world. I doubt they'd consider bringing children into it."

The Master nodded, opening the door. He stopped in his tracks, "Doctor..."

The Doctor looked away from the Master, silently taking in the scene before him. "Rassilion."

* * *

Jack had walked out of the TARDIS, arms full before placing the box down on the floor. A movement out of the corner of his eye made him stand up quickly. He spun around to be knocked across the head into unconsciousness.

The Master's eyes had first fallen on the unconscious form of Jack before looking up at the attacker, "Who the hell is that?"

The figure smiled, leaning casually against a desk. "Captain John Hart, at your service." He stepped forward, offering the Master his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

The Master glared at him, "What the hell did you do to Jack?"

"No hand shake then. I thought that was the custom on the planet." John did not answer his question.

The Master clenched his jaw, "Not from this planet."

"Oh I know. Timelords, the both of you. Isn't it wonderful. Jack seemed to think it was positively yummy." John winked.

"What do you want?" The Master spat.

John shrugged. "Immortality. A good fuck. You know, the usual."

"Sorry, can't help you there." Jack suddenly woke up, gasping as life filled him once more.

John ignored the Master and looked down at Jack. "Good morning sunshine."

Jack stood up quickly, still panting, "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

John rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have woken up twenty seconds ago for the first time I answered that question? Ask them." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the Master and the Doctor.

The Doctor glared at John. "Which he isn't going to get."

Jack turned back to John, "Leave us, now."

John smirked. "Looks like I'm going to get that fuck."

The Master stepped forward, "Look, leave us or we will remove you by force."

John didn't even flinch. "How about no? There are three options here. You two leave me and Jack alone for a bit, and then you make me immortal. You make me immortal first and then leave me and Jack alone. Or, I snap his neck again."

Jack reached behind him to pull out his gun, only to find that he had left it back in his office. He cursed at himself before looking over at the Doctor and Master for help.

The Master stepped forward, "I'm sorry but you seem to be out numbered. I hardly think you are in the position to haggle with us."

"You've quite obviously never met me. I will kill him. Multiple times, if that's what it takes. You see, it's fun because he always comes back." John answered, turning to Jack and resting his hand on his shoulder.

Jack looked at the hand then back at the Doctor, "Don't give in to him."

"We're not leaving you alone with him Jack. And he's not getting what he wants." The Doctor answered, taking a step toward John.

Jack readied himself for any attack John was about to inflict on him,

"Step away from Jack," surprisingly, it was the Master that spoke.

"No." In one fast motion John brought his other hand up and snapped Jack's neck, stepping to the side as his body collapsed. "Oops."

The Master felt himself flinch. He grabbed the Doctor's hand, eyes never leaving John's, opening up the psychic link between them._ What do we do?_

_Give him what he wants._ The Doctor answered in defeat.

Anger flared through the Master. _No. I'm not giving up that quickly. He doesn't have any weapons, we can take him right now._

_He has Jack. And we're not making him immortal. Just, leaving him with Jack for a bit. _ The Doctor reasoned.

_I don't want to leave him with Jack._

_I don't want to watch him keep killing one of my best friends._

_Then what do we do?_

Jack woke suddenly with a gasp once more.

_We walk away. Temporarily. _The Doctor answered. "Are you okay?" He asked Jack, waiting for his confirmation before looking at John. "If we leave you alone with him, will you hurt him?"

John shrugged. "It's less likely that I will hurt him."

The Master growled. "Fine. In the TARDIS."

Jack looked at the Doctor, determination written across his face.

The Doctor lingered a moment before following The Master into the TARDIS. He met Jack's eyes, willing him to trust him. "I'm so sorry." He mouthed before closing the TARDIS door behind him.

_Jack and John's POV will be in a separate story which Kaz Gemcity will be posting. Soon. I will add a link to the next chapter, if you want to read that. I would highly recommend it as it would help this story make a lot more sense the next chapters… If you (still) haven't seen Torchwood series 2 or 3, well, this part of the story wouldn't have made much sense... Sorry.  
Reviews much appreciated :)_


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry this has taken so long. Sorry this is a short chapter. I think the next one will be longer. Anyway, the John and Jack part before this chapter can be found here: s/9362465/1/With-A-Little-Bit-Of-Hart

The Doctor paced in endless circles around the console room. He knew that he would feel it when the Timelock broke, and he contemplated all the ways he would hurt John Hart while he waited.

The Master walked up behind the Doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Jack can take care of himself."

The Doctor sighed. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Do you know who that John Hart guy is anyway?" He stepped in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. "I think he's a Time Agent. He obviously knows Jack, and knowing him they had a fling. He seems slightly psychotic, but I'm pretty sure that's an act."

The Master thought for a moment, "Why show up now. Of all days, why today?"

"You can ask him after I punch him in the nose."

The Master smiled, "Alright then." he paused, "After all this can we go to Earth 17th century?"

"If you want to. What's in 17th century Earth?" The Doctor questioned.

The Master shrugged, "Haven't visited that century yet."

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds good. That century has the beaut- The timelock just broke." He ran to the door, pushing it open.

The Master followed after him, "Where did they go?"

"JACK?" The Doctor called out for him, not answering the Master, instead beginning to wander in search of his friend.

Jack heard the Doctor call. He had silent tears running down his face as he looked down at John's form in his arms. He must have been suffering already. He looked over at his Vortex Manipulator, pressing a couple of buttons, sending a message to all the computers: In Bathroom. I'm fine. Come quietly. The Doctor would no doubt walk past a computer along the way.

The Doctor spun to look at it when a screen lit up in his field of vision. "He in the bathroom. He wants us to come... Quietly. That's odd." The Doctor grabbed the Master's hand and pulled him in the direction they needed to go.

The Doctor almost tripped over Jack as he ran into the bathroom. "Jack? Are you okay?" He whispered, remembering Jack's request for quiet.

Jack looked up at the both of them, eyes still red. He shook his head, "No. I'm not."

"What did he do to you?" The Doctor demanded angrily, dropping to his knees in front of Jack.

He felt John stir in his arms and shot the Doctor a glare, "He did nothing to me. It's what's wrong with him." He took a breath, "He's... He's got Cancer. He wanted this time to spend with me, before he died."

"And he thought the best way to do that was to piss off a couple of Timelords?" The Doctor attempted to keep his voice down, but he was still angry.

Jack smirked, "He has a habit of pissing people off." He ran a hand through John's hair as he spoke, "He loves me."

"Oh Jack. I'm sorry. So sorry." The Doctor whispered, finally looking down at the sleeping man in Jack's arms.

Jack shook his head, "Not your fault, it's mine. I never loved him back. It's too late now to change that."

"It's never too late to change. He knows you care. That's all that matters."

Jack sighed, looking at John, "I just wish he knew it sooner." He paused for a moment, "He doesn't want to see me in his final hours. He doesn't want me to see him suffering."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "Looks to me like he's suffering already."

"He is. He tried hiding it from me but I know he is." He looked up at the Doctor, "Can your Sonic tell me what kind of cancer it is?"

"I can." The Doctor allowed. "But it will wake him up."

Jack looked down at John, "I'll just ask when he wakes back up." He felt John starting to stir anyway.

"Jack?" John asked groggily, opening bleary eyes.

Jack smiled at him, "I'm here."

John smiled, still not fully awake. "I was scared you were a dream."

"No, I'm not a dream." He cupped his face with one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

John leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I fell asleep on you." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Was it a good sleep?"

"The best in a really long time."

Jack smiled at him, "Good..." He looked up at the Doctor, then back to John, "Uh... We're not alone right now."

John opened his eyes and glanced at the Doctor. "Guess the lock broke. This is awkward, considering that we're still naked..." He trailed off, eyes moving over the Doctor's shoulder to glare at the Master.

The Master caught John's eye before dropping his gaze to the floor, "Uh..." he cleared his throat, "Would you like us to give you some privacy?" Jack looked at the Doctor, then John, "Would you like that?"

John shook his head no. "It's okay. I knew how much time I had, and I know how I choose to spend it."

Jack pulled John upright, "I forgot to ask... What type of cancer is it?"

John sighed. "Always worrying... It's brain cancer. The doctors are surprised I've lasted this long without serious noticeable degeneration." He let Jack help him to his feet. "I tell them I'm just better at hiding it."

Jack gestured to the showers, "You still want a shower?"

John glanced at the Master and Doctor, then at Jack. "That depends, you still gonna take it with me?"

Jack smiled at him, "Only if you want me to."

"Have I ever not wanted you to?"

Jack smiled at him, "I'll meet you there. I'll get some towels from my office."

John nodded, moving to turn on the water. "Master, can I talk to you and the Doctor?" He asked, as Jack walked away.

The Master stepped forward to stand next to the Doctor, waiting for the Doctor to reply.

"I can't save you John." The Doctor said.

John shook his head. "That's not what I want. I know I'm going to die. I want you to take me home to die. And keep Jack away when I do."

The Master frowned, "Why? Don't you love him?"

"With all my heart. This cancer is destroying me. I can barely stand on my own as it is. Soon I will lose motor functions, and following that speech. I don't want Jack to witness that. It will hurt him."

"He's already witnessing that right now, you know."

"I know. I'm leaving soon."

The Master glanced at the Doctor before turning back to John, "Are you sure you want to suffer?"

John dropped his eyes. "Yes. I've done terrible things that I need to atone for."

The Master bit his lip, stepping next to the Doctor, entwining their fingers together, "We will make sure Jack stays away."

The Master bit his lip, stepping next to the Doctor, entwining their fingers together, "We will make sure Jack stays away."

"I-I don't want to see Jack hurt." The Master dropped his gaze, "I think he's been hurt way too much already."

"I think John running away will hurt him more. Jack wants to take care of him." The Doctor answered, glancing over at John.

The Master sighed, "Alright, but what do we tell John?"

"We lie." The Doctor bit his lip, but pulled the Master back toward John. "We'll keep Jack away."

The relief was evident on John's face. "Thank you."

Jack entered the room after the Doctor spoke, "Hey, got the towels- Is everything alright here?"

"Fine." The Doctor smiled. "We'll leave you two alone." He pulled the Master out of the room.

Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
